changing my bad ways
by lebo12
Summary: bella cheerleader, edward jock, emmett bella's over protective big brother, others comein later. can bella and edward learn to forget there past and learn to love. summery sucks but story better i hope. first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- the next morning

Well I'm Isabella Marie swan but i like to be called Bella. Well here's a little you should know about me I'm head cheerleader, ever girl wants to be me, all the guys wanna to go out with me i sound up myself but it's true. I hang out with Lauren and Jessica there the biggest slut's at phoenix high well apparently I'm a slut too because i sleep with a guy ever week well i don't really care what people think of what I am.

Here I' am lying in bed with some random that i slept with last night. Well there was a party at Jessica's and as her best friend i had to be there. The only thing i can remember is that i had a few drinks well maybe a lot. Then this big hottie came and we danced, started making out and then we ended up having sex.

The guy who i slept with last night is starting to get up maybe i get to see it is. He turned around and it was non other than Edward Cullen the biggest player at our school.

"What the fuck are you doing here, please don't tell me we slept together", i asked him.

He then realised who i was or something and had a stunned look on his face. God why did i have to sex with him again err. Well you see Edward is the star jock, he hooks up with a girl ever day. Ok here's why i didn't wanna sleep with him.

_I was walking down the hall to go to class then i get dragged into the janitor's closet and this guy start's making out with me I was used to that i broke away to see who it was and guest what it was Edward i didn't mind at first because it was him and i always wanted to do this. Long story short we had sex in the janitor's closet and he recorded it and showed all his friends apparently he needed to show ever one that he has sex with the head cheerleader. After that day on i hated him but he thinks I'm playing hard to get. Yeh right. _

I turned back to him and he had the biggest grin on his face that just pissed me of like come on it's not like i planned for this to happen.

"What are you grinning about", i snapped at him.

"Well look's like we been together twice now, what to make it a third", he asked sheepishly.

"No i don't and i knew it was you that i was going to sleep with there would not have been a second time", i shot back.

"Feisty that's how i like them, but come on we all know that you want me", see like i was saying before he is totally up himself.

"Dream on".

"Is that how it's going to be then you saying you don't want me when we know you do maybe i should just get it out of you".

He started to lean into me like we were about to kiss i just turned myself around but he started kissing up my neck maybe i should just enjoy it, no what am i thinking its Edward Cullen. That's when the door opened and a shocked Jessica standing there.

"Maybe i should leave you two alone", with that she left great know this is going to be around the whole school by tomorrow.

"Just great", i muttered.

"What's great", Edward asked while kissing the back of my neck. I got up and wrapped the sheet around me and grabbed my clothes of the floor.

"Hey where are you going", he asked.

"Where do you think, I'm going to get changed and go home", i told him.

"But i wasn't finished with you yet", i just kept walking to the bathroom in the room, "come on Bella don't be like that", with that i closed the door.

I let the sheet slip from my body and fall to the ground; i walked over to the sink and splashed water on my face to wake. I grabbed my panties and bra and put them on then i realised the dress i would be wearing to go home in but I'm not going to wear it home it reeks of alcohol and if my dad smelt it he would kill me.

I grabbed the dress and walked out of the bathroom not bothering to put it back on. When i walked out Edward was still there shit i forgot about that all well his already seen me naked. He was staring as i walked out what a guest which guy wouldn't.

"Like what you see", i teased him by turning around so he see the whole view.

"Err dur", he said while getting up and walking over to me.

"Na uh ah who says you can have it", i told him while pushing him away.

I walked over to Jessica's wardrobe and took out the bag i left here the other day; i took out a black mini skirt and a pink tank top and slipped them on.

"Well Edward i will see you tomorrow", i said will walking out of the room leaving him standing there shocked. When i got down stairs Jessica was waiting there.

"Ok spill what happened with you and Edward", she asked excitedly.

"Nothing much we just slept together that's all", i told her.

"That's not nothing it's Edward Cullen for fuck sake", she said.

"Ok, ok sure it's Edward Cullen but we got drunk and it lead to things it should have", explained.

"So you regret it sleeping with him".

"I don't know in a way i do but don't for some reason".

"Oh my god you totally like him", know this has got to be a joke me liking Edward come on yer right.

"Are you kidding me, me liking him Yeh right in his dreams".

"Yeh i bet you are", we started laughing at that.

"Ok, ok I'll explain to you everything tomorrow at school ok i have to go know before my parents freak".

"You better, alright see you on tomorrow at school".

"See ya", with that i left and got into my black 911 turbo now your thinking how i could afforded this car well you see my parents are rich my dad's a director for some big movie and my mother's a fashion designer. I speed down the road to my house when i got there, there was a car parked in the drive way i didn't recognise it so there must be some friends of my parents.

I walked into the house and saw a total hottie sitting on the couch sitting next to my dad.

"Bella come here and sit next to you mother we need to talk about something", now what have i done wrong this time they only sit me down if i done something wrong or they have something to say what's important.

"Ok did i do something wrong that i don't know about", i asked nervously.

"Of course not sweetheart it's just me and your father need to go to Paris for a month or so do a film shoot for the new movie what's coming out", my mother explained to me.

"Like as in Paris in France, Paris", I asked they just nodded.

"Bells your older brother Emmett is coming tonight and he will be attending school with you so his going to be looking after while were in Paris", my dad explained.

"No way Emmie Bear is coming back god I've missed him so much i wonder how much he has changed", started rambling.

"So you alright with us leaving tomorrow then", my mother asked me.

"Yeh but one thing what are we going to do for money and food", i asked.

"Your father and i will give you and Emmett a credit card each but you can't spend it all on clothes", my mother told me, wait a credit card oh my god this means shopping wait she just told me not to spend it all on clothes, i quickly nodded to agree with that but come on I' am so going shopping after school tomorrow.

"By the way this is Shane he will be staying with you for a couple of days after we leave in the morning", my dad told me even better a total hottie with us for a couple of days.

"Oh ok then, hey I'm going up to take a shower and get changed", i told them then skipped up the stairs i went into my room grabbed a towel, lace panties and a bra i have to look good while this guy is here. I walked into my bathroom and ran the hot water, stripped down and hopped in. i started thinking about thinking about what i should do while my parents are away maybe i should have a party that is totally going to happen. Mmm i should invite Edward wait what Edward what am i thinking seriously i have to get over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- big brother surprise.

I got out of the shower and put on my underwear and wrapped the towel around me i got my brush of the counter and brushed my hair till there were no knots in it. When i walked of the bathroom there was a muscular guy sitting on my bed.

"Um who are you and what are you doing on my bed", i asked kind of afraid. The guy got up and took a step forward so that he was 3 feet away from me.

"Aww came come little sis you can't even recognise your big brother".

"Emmie Bear is that you".

"Dur."

"Oh my god", at that i ran over to him and practically jumped on top of him i nearly fell back but he caught me and gave one of his bear hugs.

"Em... can't....breath", he let me go and took a look at me while i looked at him.

"Bells you've changed heaps ".

"What and you haven't".

"Ok I'm going to go unpack and when I'm done i expect you to have gotten changed because where going to the beach ok".

"Alright know hurry up and unpack so i can change for the beach".

With that he left i ran into my walk in wardrobe and started looking for something to wear, i found the perfect swim suit there a two piece with a black bikini and bottoms there kind of reviling with the bikini you can see some of my cleavage. I put them on and started looking for what to wear on top. I walked to the back part of my wardrobe and found a white mini skirt that went down mid thigh, a pink tank top that barley covered the bikini and black heels.

I went out of my room the same time Emmett came out of his when he looked at me he was standing there frozen staring at what i was wearing.

"Bella don't you think that's kind of reviling", he asked me.

"Em seriously this is nothing now come on before it gets too late".

With that we grabbed a towel each and headed to the garage when we walked in there was a massive Jeep in there ok now that's a fucking awesome ride.

"Come on Bells stop gawking at the Jeep and get in".

"Oh my god this is yours, man i wanna get one". I got into the Jeep with Emmett's help. We drove to the nearest beach and chatted about what school was like in the UK and what his missed while he was there. When we got there it was packed and basically the whole of phoenix high was there i hope to god that no one mentions the party last then Emmett would find out I'm not a virgin anymore and i basically had sex with most all the guys at school.

Just as Emmett helped me out of the car a silver Volvo parked next to us and non other then Edward Cullen stepped out. Shit.

"Bella what a surprise what are you doing here let me guest can't get enough of me", he asked.

"Get fucked why would i waste my time on you".

"Well who do we have here", he said looking at Emmett, "Is he one of your fuck buddies", he said not in a joking way oh god i hate my life not really but just in this moment.

"Actually I'm her Big brother and if you ever say shit about my little sis again you'll get's what's coming to you", Emmett yelled oh god kill me know.

"Who said it's not true, well I'll be of so you can sort this out and Bella baby call me maybe we can finish what we started this morning", then Edward left.

I turned around to Emmett who was standing with his fist clenched with a pissed of look on his face. Oh god why, why, why this is so not happening.

"Bella who the fuck was that", Emmett asked me.

"Edward Cullen".

"What happen this morning that i don't know about".

"Umm, Umm oh my god is that Jessica over there i have to go see ya", before could make a run for it he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Know tell me what Happen and don't even bother running away i know you to well".

"I will only tell you if you don't get mad and start yelling", i looked up at him and he was confused, "Say you promise".

"Fine I promise i won't yell or get mad", i looked up at him he looked like he was telling the truth.

"Ok well Jessica had this party last night and of course since I'm her best friend and well i got drunk and ended up in bed with Edward and we had sex then this morning i woke up and he started kissing my neck and well he intended on us having sex again but i stopped him and left and went home', i explained to Emmett i looked up at him he was angry so angry words could not explain it maybe i should not have said anything.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM", he yelled.

"Well i didn't not know what i was doing last night and plus you said you weren't going to yell".

"SO YOUR FUCKING SAYING HE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF YOU OH I'M GOING TO KILL HIM THAT SON OF A BITCH", at that Emmett stomped of to were Edward and his group were oh god.

"Emmett stop please you're just going to get more angry at what he and his group tell you about me", I tried to make him stop but no he would not listen, when he got there he went right in Edwards face.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH WHAT GIVE'S YOU THE RIGHT TO SLEEP WITH MY SISTER HUH", Emmett yelled.

"Wait Eddie man you shagged her twice i never knew she would give in after you recorded the first time", Dave one of Edwards friends committed. This just gets better and better.

Emmett let Edward go and looked at me shocked.

"ISABELLA MAIRE SWAN WHAT THE FUCK YOU SLEPT WITH HIM TWICE AND A VIDEO WHAT WERE YOU THINKING", HE yelled at me.

"Ok first of last night i was not thinking and second i didn't know i was being recorded after the video was around the whole school", i shot at him that just made him mad. Then he turned back to Edward and grabbed him by the shirt.

"YOU RECODED HER WITH HER NOT KNOWING YOU BASTERD", at that he went to punch him.

"EMMETT STOP", he turned to look at me.

"GIVE ME A FUCKING GOOD REASON NOT BELLA".

"Because i wanted to have sex with him there i said it". When i said that he looked at me shocked so did the rest of the guys there.

"YOU WHAT".

"I'm going home i thought we just go to the beach without hearing shout at a guy for hitting on me or something but i was wrong".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- Dylan

At that i walked away leaving him standing there i turned the corner and found Dylan one of the guys i always go to get laid with maybe it was one of those times.

"Hey Dylan what's up", i asked him he looked stunned to see me.

"Nothing much just looking for a girl that's wants to get laid what about you", well his lucky i would end up being that girl. I lend into him and whispered.

"Maybe be you got lucky why don't we go to a restrooms around here and see what kind of fun we can have', i said in my sexiest voices ever.

"Err Yeh sure".

The boys restroom was free but i hoped that no one walked in especially my brother well we just walked in there and i pushed Dylan up against the wall and pulled hid board shorts down to his ankles his erection came out man it was huge looks like his grown i started t lick the head he moan i put as much as him can fit into my mouth and started sucking.

"OH GOD...... THAT FEELS SO GOOD...FUCK BELLA", he moan. I took him out before he could explode in my mouth.

I got up and kissed him his hands travelled down to my skirt he kissed down my body till he reached the top of my skirt and pulled it down with my bikini bottoms at the same time he did that i pulled my tank top and bikini of. He rubbed his thumb over my pelvic bone then he liked my folds.

"DYLAN FEELS SO........GOOD DON'T .... STOP......." he then pushed his figure into my entrance and slid another he started to thrust it in and out.

"OHH GOD... FASTER", i moan. He thrust in figure faster into me then i came all over his hand he got up started kneading my breasts while kissing me.

"PLEASE BABY I NEED YOU IN ME", i panted.

"Anything for you Bella".

With that he brought his cock to my entrance and pushed it in i moaned when he entered.

"FUCK... BELLA....YOUR SO TIGHT", he moaned. He pushed me up against the wall and thrust into me hard and fast he knew how i liked it.

"DYLAN... OHH FUCK", i moan louder.

"FUCK BELLA I'M GOING TO CUM", he trust once more into me and my orgasm came the same time he exploded into me. We stood there panting the my phone rang i went down and opened the pocket of my skirt and the saw the caller I.D it said private i wander who it could be so i flipped it opened and answered.

"Hello", i said breathless.

"Hi Bella it's Edward you know Edward Cullen", he said.

"What the fuck do you want know", i yelled into the phone.

"Well maybe you should look up". I looked and standing in the door way of the restroom is Edward fucking Cullen with a camera in hand. I grabbed my tank top and skirt and tried to cover myself.

"WHAT THE FUCK", i yelled Dylan saw what i was looking at and grabbed his board shorts from the floor and put them on he was as pissed off as i was.

"WHAT THE DO YOU WANT CULLEN AND WHATS WITH THE CAMERA", Dylan yelled.

I grabbed my bikini and bottoms and put them on along with the skirt and tank top.

"Oh well you see i thought i would make a video of you and Bella over here to show her brother", he said with a smirk.

"YOU WOULDN'T", I yelled at him.

"Oh i would that's if you do one little thing for me".

"LET ME FUCKING GUEST YOU WANT ME TO SLEEP WITH YOU AGAIN". He just nodded.

"ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME WHY WOULD SHE SLEEP WITH YOU AGAIN", Dylan this time yelled. I'm glad i have him at times.

"What's it to you your just her fuck buddy", Edward shot at him.

"Well since I'm just her fuck buddy I'll just leave sorry Bella", i just nodded i know he means well.

"What do you want with me Edward do you want to wreck my life is that it, i asked him.

"No why would want to do that".

"Well you can show my brother the tape it's not long before he finds out i had sex with the whole football team", i said while grabbing my heels of the floor and walking out of the restroom there were tears in my eyes and i didn't want to cry and let Edward see me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four- Edward's other side

I ended up walking along i beach with tears slowly falling i knew it was dumb to cry over nothing since this thing happened before so i wiped the tears away. I felt hot and sticky so i took of my tank top and skirt and put them on the sand with my heels well since i came to the beach doesn't mean i don't have to have a swim. I jumped into the water were no one goes and dived in. when i got back up a pair on strong hands cuddled me to them i turned around to see who it was it was Edward i didn't care anymore that i was suppose to hate him. I just pulled myself closer to him so that we wear about 1 foot away and i was facing him.

"So you really thought i wanted to wreck your life", he whispered in my ear.

"I don't know what to think about you any more maybe i should judge by the way you act these days", i murmured.

"Maybe you should think of me when it's just the two of us", he suggested.

"I'm might just do that".

"Sorry about before wasn't really thinking".

"Is Edward Cullen actually apologising", i said in a shocked/ joking voice.

"Very funny but I'm sorry i throw out the tape by the way".

"Really which one". He chuckled at that.

"Actually both".

"That's nice to know and your forgiven by the way".

"Oh cool, but seriously that Dylan guy better than me". I laughed at that.

"I don't know i can hardly remember what happened last night".

"I could always refresh your memory you know".

"Yeh right in a million years".

"Ouch that hurt".

"Very funny plus i think maybe i should get to know the Edward when it's just the two of than i might think about sleeping with you".

"You have a deal".

"Maybe we should head back up", i suggested.

"But first can i try something", he asked while moving closer to me. I nodded and with that he brought his lips to mine, he cuddled my face with his hand i moved my lips with his; he deepened the kiss i think i might be falling for him and man he can kiss. We broke apart for air.

"Well that was unexpected", i said.

"I'm all about the unexpected". We both laughed at that.

"Come let's go".

We swam back to where i put my stuff his were there too. Oh fuck i just remembered my towel is with Emmett great.

"Hey wanna use my towel to dry off", Edward asked me.

"Sure, thanks by the way".

"For what".

"Not showing the tape to my brother, throwing it out and lending me your towel". I dried of and gave him the towel back.

"No problem that's what friends are for right", thinking about his friends comment maybe we could be friends after all wants happened between us.

"Yep". He put the towel out on the sand and pulled me and him onto it him and cuddling me into his chest. We just lied there till we both dozed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five- what's waiting at home

When i opened my eyes there was a pair of green ones staring right into mine.

"Hey sleepy head".

"Hey yourself".

"We better get going before there's a search party out looking for you", Edward said.

"What's the time".

"Around 7PM, you dozed off for aw while".

"Shit oh god my parents are going to kill me".

"Why what's wrong".

"My parents are leaving for Paris tomorrow morning and i think they were planning some dinner so we can say goodbye".

"No worries i we leave know you can make it in time".

"Are you sure i don't want to intrude on whatever you have planned for tonight".

"Yeh me sitting watching boring re-runs of the Simpsons", i chuckled at that.

"Ok fine let's go then but one thing don't let Emmett see you, you don't want a Brocken nose, to add to the bruise do you know".

"In that thought i better not let him see me, come on now let's go".

We walked silently to his silver Volvo he opened the passengers door for me and i blushed i sat in the car waiting for him to get in it was then and there that i realised i was falling for him big time but i couldn't tell anyone i would just have to carry on my life of how it is. We drove silently to my house but parked across the street so Emmett does not see us.

"Edward i had a great day today it was different", i told him before getting out of the car, but i felt him pull me back in and kiss me i kissed him back.

"Then we should do this again sometime".

"I'm looking forward to it".

"Goodnight Bella".

"Night Edward".

With that he left i walked across the street happy as ever i don't know why it felt kind of nice hanging out with Edward his different from other guys when it's just the two of you. When i got to the drive way there was a figure sitting on the porch step.

"Bella who were you just with", my brother asked me fucking great know he wants to know who i was with what else where I'll be tomorrow.

"It's none of your business Emmett get a life", yelled at him.

"Wait a second you just leave me there without telling me were where you are going and come back and 8pm".

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WERE I'VE BEEN IS GOES THEN AFTER I LEFT YOU I BUMPED INOT DYLAN AND GUEST WHAT WE HAD SEX THEN I SEE EDWARD AND HE RECOREDE IT I WENT TO THE BEACH AND WENT FOR A SWIM BUMP INTO EDWARD THEN WE TALK AND I ENJOYED MY TIME WITH WE WENT BACK ONTO THE SAND AND WE CUDDLED UP TOGETHER THEN I WOKE UP AND HE DROVE ME HOME", i blurted out without thinking.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY".

"OH YOU HEARD ME"

"BELLA WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS NOT LIKE YOU".

"YOU KNOW WHAT EM IT IS I GO TO PARTIES, GET DRUNK, SLEEP AROUND WITH GUYS THAT'S ME OK WHEN YOU LEFT I CHANGED".

"JUST GO INSIDE".

I walked inside to see my parents sitting there shocked of the argument me and Emmett just had i couldn't care less i walked straight up to my room grabbed my PJ's and headed to the shower. I took a shower and got changed into my boy shorts and singlet top and walked down stairs.

"Bella we need to talk", my father said. Great know i have to listen to my parents yell at me. I went and sat on the coach next to Shane our guest i bet his thinking what did i get myself into but at least his still here good how i would give to shag him.

"Alight Bella we heard your conversation with Emmett before and thought that we needed to get things straight on what you're doing in your life", my mother said.

"What about it it's not like everyone else does not do what i do", i said in a not to caring voice.

"Just because everyone else does things does not mean you have to but that's not the point is that you don't see what's happening to you going to parities getting drunk sleeping with guys", she explained to me.

"Mum nothing is happening to me i have always been like this you don't see that because I'm always at other people's house when I'm doing these thing", my mother was shocked when i said this.

"Ok one thing darling when you're doing things with these guys are you being safe", my mother asked me can this get any worse.

"Yes I'm being safe good I'm not that dumb not to". This time my father spoke.

"Bells when where away we are leaving Emmett responsible and we accept when we come back not to hear you doing the things you are doing".

"Ok fine god now can i go upstairs so you don't embarrass me even more", i agreed to their stupid arrangement bit like i was going to change only when hells freeze over, they nodded so i went up to my bedroom and lye on my bed to clear my head of all the things that have happened today. Knock knock knock. Can't at least have five minutes without being bothered.

"Come in", i yelled. In came my big brother Emmett.

"Hey i thought we could talk about stuff", he said in a calm voice maybe it's safe to talk without getting yelled at.

"OK, sure, what did you wanna take about", i asked him.

"Well it's about you and about what happened earlier today".

"Oh", was all i could say.

"Yeh i just wanna know why you changed is it because i left", he asked me.

"It's not because you left i guest i just started hanging out with the wrong people".

"Bells I know that when mum and dad leave you're still not going to change but please and least try for me", he pleaded.

"Ok I'll try but please don't think I'll change in 24 hours because that won't happen".

"Damn ok do were good".

"Yeh", he got up to leave but i just remembered the party i wanted to throw, "Hey Em when mum and dad leave tomorrow how about we throw a party you for you to get to know the people at school at stuff", i asked please say yes please say yes.

"Sure why not I've always up for a good party", he was about to leave.

"Aww Em you're not going to leave and give me your famous bear hugs", i asked with a pout. Out of no were i was lifted from my bed and being crushed into a bear hug.

"Em....Can't.....Breath", he let go and had a grin on his face.

"See in at school little sis"

"Night Em". When he left i dozed off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six- lunch time disaster

I woke up early at 6:30 to get ready for school it was the usual routine. I grabbed a towel plus lace blue panties and a matching bra and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower put on my underwear, brushed my teeth and headed to my walk in wardrobe.

I looked to see what i should wear today since everyone would be talking about me and Edward why not give them a show i picked out my shortest shirt it barely by back side it was black, a dark purple top that ended a couple of centimetres under my breasts so you could see my stomach and belly ring Yep you heard me and i shortly added silver heels.

Next i shall apply my make- up. For my eyes i put on mascara, eye liner and purple eye shadow. I put on lip gloss that has a scent of strawberries and a little blush. I got my handbag and put my purse, a few books that fit, make-up bag, phone and keys.

I then headed down stair i pray to god that Emmett does not see me but i bet his not even a wake yet since its 7:30.

When i got down stairs i saw Shane only in a pair of boxers watching TV and man did he look hot he had black hair that was in a side fringe, blue eyes, perfect full lips. I down his body he had pale skin but it right for him, a six pack that people would gawk at. Wow was he hot. I shook my head at the thought and went to the kitchen and made breakfast for Emmett and Shane which was pancakes a side of bacon and scrambled eggs plus orange juice. I was about to walk out the door but forgot Emmett was not up yet but Shane was there so I'll get him to wake him up.

"Hey Shane could you get Emmett up for school please", i asked in a cute voice.

"A-ah Y-Yeh sure", he stuttered well looks like my charm is working.

"By the way there's breakfast for u both in the kitchen see ya later", and with that i left. I pulled my keys out of my bag and hoped into my 911 turbo and speed down the road to school when i got there, there were the usually people there early there not here early for school more like buying shit of each other like smokes, weed, ex, coke, alcohol and other shit like that. I walked over to my two best friends Lauren and Jessica and greeted them usual with a peck on the cheek.

"So Bella like how was like Edward the like other night", Lauren asked me i heard Jessica giggle i knew she would tell people especially Lauren.

"Well i don't remember how it was but i wish i did god i hate how alcohol does that to you", i said but i didn't expect to mean but thinking over to yesterday i actually do.

"Aww maybe like next time remember like to drink like light", Lauren said.

"Oh my god i just remembered party at my hose tonight spread it, my parents are going to Paris for a month", they squealed when i told them this.

"Oh my god like i need to like find an outfit for like tonight", Lauren said. As she said that a massive jeep parked next to my car and of course new it was my brother.

"Aww fuck I'm dead", i whispered so only jess and Lauren can hear.

"Why", Jessica asked.

"Umm don't you see what I'm wearing my brother is like going to kill me" when i under stood all they could say was "oh".

"Wait your bother is back", Jessica asked.

"Yes jess and i know what you're thinking yes he is single", i told her, she is like in love with my brother ever since day one.

"Like you could always like borrow my spare top in my like car", Lauren suggested she is brilliant lucky for me she always has a spare top in her car.

"Oh my god thank you, thank you, thank you i owe you big time", i squealed. She handed the top and i quickly slipped it on i told her I'll give it back after my brother is off to class cause i didn't care if he saw me at lunch because he can't force me to go home and change but know he could since school has not even started.

"Bells were where you this morning i was looking everywhere but Shane told me you left early", Emmett explained.

"Aww Emmie bear no hi how are you", i joked. He looked behind me and saw that jess and Lauren where with me.

"So Bella who are your lovely friends over here", he asked.

"This is Jessica and Lauren i think you will get along with each other", i introduced each of them with a wink at the end he started laughing. The bell went me, jess and Lauren said our goodbye's to Emmett and once he was out of site i took of the top Lauren lent me and gave it back to her.

I had double gym first which i dreaded but i had Lauren with me so we just got out of it by complaining so coach Clapp let us off with a warning we sat there gossiping and Lauren asked if she had a shot with my brother i told her yes because this morning went well. We past time talking about which guys here are hot or not we usual do this if where bored.

The bell went for lunch i told her i needed to go to my locker and i will meet her inside the cafeteria. I went to my locker and put my book that was in my bag in it. When i got to the cafeteria i saw everyone looking at their phones this was unusual when i walked in everyone looked up at me and snickered ok now i wanted to know what was going on.

"Hey Bella never knew you would let another guy tape you having sex again", Tyler said.

"Wait what are you talking about", i asked him.

"Come here and take a look for yourself", he suggested. He handed me his phone and told me to press play i did and on the screen was me and Dylan having sex yesterday in the restroom the fucken bustard I'm going to fucking Edward Cullen. I sent the video to my phone in case he denied it.

"Where the fuck is Edward Cullen", i asked Tyler.

"Umm behind the gym making out with some girl", he replied.

I walked to the back of the gym to see him there looking lips with some blond bimbo. I stormed over to them he looked up he was confused.

"You", i pointed to the blond, "Leave", she did when i told her probably didn't want to get on my bad side.

"Hey Bella what's up", he asked casually.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING WHAT'S UP ME HOW FUCKING COULD YOU SHOW THE TAPE TO THE WHOLE FUCKING SCHOOL AND I ACTULLY BELIEVED YOU WHEN YOU SAID YOU THREW IT AWAY"I yelled at him.

"Bella calm down and what the fuck are you talking about".

"WANT I'M TALKING ABOUT THIS", I press play to the video and should him when it was finished he was shocked.

"Bella you got to believe me when i say i did not show people that and i threw it away", he pleaded.

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULDI DO THAT GIVE ME A REASON WHY", I asked.

"Because i like you", he muttered.

"What", i questioned.

"You heard me i like you", he repeated.

"One thing if you like me you would not have been making out with that blond before", he said nothing. "I thought so now if you don't mind me i am going to leave and i don't ever want to see or talk to you again", i said then left. God how could i have been so stupid trusting him but no i had to fall for him like every other girl.

I walked into the cafeteria i saw Emmett sitting with the jocks shaking in anger and yelling cures now and again. I needed to talk to him and know was the best time. I walked over to him he stared with rage well it's not every day your big brother see's a sex tape of you with some guy in a bathroom.

"Emmett we need to talk", i said calmly but i saw scared of shit of what he might do or say. He simply nodded. I walked out t the parking lot next to my car.

"OK BELLA WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON FIRIST YESTURDAY I FOUND OUT THINGS ABOUT MY BABY SISTER I WOULD NOT HAVE WANTED TO KNOW FOR A COUPLE OF YEARS AND NOW I SEE A VIDEO OF YOU AND SOME GUY HAVING SEX GOD I JUST WANNA PUNCH SOMEONE", he got out of his system.

"I know Em god i don't know what to do any more", i tears started to drop from my eyes "If you want to punch someone punch fucking Edward Cullen".

"WHY SHOULD I WASTE MY TIME ON HIM".

"Because his the one who had the tape in the first place the one who recorded it", i said with more tears coming out.

"WHAT I GOING TO KILL HIM THAT MOTHER FUCKER THINKS HE CAN TREAT YOULIKE SHIT" He said i have no idea what has gotten into me crying over this tape but it was not that i could handle it the only thing I'm crying or should i one crying about is Edward because i fell for him trusted him god how could i be so stupid. "Aww come hear bells don't waste your tears on him", Emmett pulled me into a hug and started comforting me. When i felt better i let go of Emmett and looked up at him he was sad and angry.

"Em I'm going home i can't stand being here today i need to clear my head".

"Ok but if you don't go home don't go far'", i nodded.

"Alright see ya at home"

"See ya and be safe".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven- confessions

I got into my car and started driving for a while i don't know where i would want to go as i was driving i spotted a park. Looks like that's where I'll be all day. I parked my car next to the children's playground. Once i got out more tears came, I am just glad that there's no one here to see me like this. I went over to one of the swings out of the two that were there. _What a typical thing to do,_ i thought.

As i sat there for how long i started thinking about all the things that have gone wrong in my life since i have changed:

I started lying to the people i loved

I lost my virginity to Edward in the janitors closet

Started drinking and smoking

Taking drugs

Have sex with random guys

The list goes on i hate number 2 i didn't plan on loosing that with an actual boyfriend after we have dated for a while. What am i doing just sitting here crying over things that have gone wrong in my life, I'm the one who made them that way so that means i have to change them back not that i planned to, but i will try does not mean that i can't still be the same just not do these things often.

As i turned to leave the last person i wanted to see stood there shocked Edward Cullen, can't he give me a break.

"What the fuck do you want Edward", i said harshly.

"Bella please you have to listen to me when i say i did not keep the tape", he said he sounded that he was telling the truth but i can't believe him, his the only one how had the tape.

"Why should i believe you i never have why should i trust you know", i shot t him.

"Like i said before i like you ok, for some reason there are just these feelings that i feel for you and if i could i would not feel this way but i do", he explained. God what is he doing what am i suppose to believe him when his always lied to me and on top of that he was with some bimbo before sucking each other's faces.

"Even if i do have the same feelings for you, what we go out for what a week because you got tired of me, then you move on to a bimbo like this afternoon", I asked him.

"No, what fucking gives you the right to judge how i feel and do, fuck it's not like you would not do that, no you would just get over them after a day", he yelled.

"NEWS FASH FOR WHAT MAKE'S YOU THINK I WILL GET OVER YOU IN A DAY, GOD I HAAVE NEVER GOTTEN OVER YOU SINCE YOU FIRST KISSED ME AT LAURENS PARTY IN 9TH GRADE SHOCKER FOR YOU ISEN'T IT HERE'S MORE FOR YOU I LOST MY VIRGINITY TO YOU IN THE FUCKING JANITORS CLOSET", I got out, oh shit what did i just say fuck looks like i will be leaving. I went over to my car Edward was still standing there shocked. I turned to get in my car when a pair of hands pulled me out.

"What the fuck", i turned and found Edward gripping my waist. I pushed him away he looked up at me.

"I took your virginity", he whispered.

"That's what i said didn't i well if since you got your answer i will be leaving", i replied. I got into my car without him pulling me out. I drove off to the empty house i will be staying in for a month with my big brother who is pissed off at me. Well there is still Shane who has no idea what is going on so at least i have someone to bug for a couple of days.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight -party

When i drive into the garage Emmett is getting out of his jeep, he looks like he has cooled down a bit but i can tell his still angry about what happen today. I get out of the car i know he's going to talk to me.

"Emmett i know that you're going to say something about today but don't i want to get over it", i pleaded.

"Fine, but everyone knows that were having a party today and i don't want to see you with guys making out and especially having sex i have seen enough for one day", he said. Fuck i totally forgot about the party. I nodded to his request since i really don't want to get yelled out to day and if i do get alcohol in my system it's not my fault what happens.

"Well since we're having a party I'm going to get ready, i won't be down probably around when everyone is here", i said knowing that Emmett will organise everything else.

I went up to my room and decided to have a bath to relax and forget about everything. I grabbed a towel and lace panties and bra, and then went into my bathroom. It was relaxing i spent 30minutes thinking and getting Edward out of my head plus the conversation we had at the park i could not believe i told him i liked him for how long.

I put on my lace bra and panties after i dried myself of. I walked out of the bathroom and heard** tick tock by kasha** blasting through the speaker down stairs. I blow-dried my hair before going to in to my walk in wardrobe, i heard a door open and close but it my must be my imagination or the music, i thought.

I decided to wear navy skinny jeans, my glittery black boob tube top with silver heels. I got changed in my wardrobe as always and headed back out into my bedroom to apply make-up but to my surprise there sat Shane on my bed. Looks like i was not imaging thing before but wait what was he doing in here.

"Hey Shane what are you doing in here", i asked him; he looked up and saw me standing there. He got of the bed and walked over to me and put his arm around my waist.

"Well i thought we could get a little closer to each other don't you think", he whispered seductively in my ear, i would have totally agreed this morning but with everything going on i can't it not right plus i promised Emmett i would not do anything tonight. He started kissing up and down my neck this had to stop.

"Shane stop i can't", i said but he did not stop.

"Come on baby i know you want me so there's no point letting this stop", he murmured. He stared kissing down my left shoulder it was getting uncomfortable, i tried to push him of but he just fought back.

"Seriously Shane stop i don't want this", i raised my voice. I pushed him away he growled wait did he just grow at me what the fuck.

"Bella get this straight we are doing this weather you like it or not so there is no point in pushing me away", when he said that he grabbed me and throw me back on my bed my heels came off as i hit my bed, as i was going to get back up he pushed me back down and stared to straddle me.

"FUCKING GET OG ME", I yelled but he didn't instead he grabbed my breast over my top and stared to kneading them and i felt pain, "STOP GET OF ME IT HURTS", i yelled even more i stared to fight him of but he slapped me back down and then unbuckled his belt. "STOP PLEASE STOP", I pleaded while tears where coming out of my eyes. "OH GOD PLAESE STOP, STOP, STOP" I yelled as loud as i could so i could get through to him but it's pointless.

"What makes you think i will", he responded. He started to in zip my jeans i tried to fight him of but he just pushed me away. He was hovering over me in a pair of boxer's and a buttoned down t-shirt. he struggled to pull my jeans down because of me fighting him. The tears kept streaming down my face.

"STOP PLEASE STOP GET OF ME JUST GET OF ME", I tried again he just continued to feel me up, i tried to punch him but failed i tried again and got him in the jaw he was not paying attention so i tried to make a run for it but failed he grabbed me from behind and pushed me up against the wall.

"YOU BITCH NOW YOU'RE JUST ASKING FOR IT", he spat at me.

"GET OF ME, STOP... STOP", I cried out.

I heard the door open and slammed closed Shane dropped me and i fell to the ground. I looked up to see Edward standing there with rage. More tears started i scrambled of the ground and ran straight to the bathroom and locked the door when i got in. once i done that i started sobbing on the tile floor.

I heard crashing i didn't care; i sobbed more as i thought through of what could have happened if Edward had not come in Shane would have raped me then and there. Every time i thought of his name more sobs came. I heard the someone trying to open the door for the bathroom.

"Bella open up it's just me", Edward pleaded. Without thinking i unlocked the door but couldn't manage to open it because new sobs broke through. Edward was the one who stopped Shane for what could have happened. Even though i was suppose to be mad at him for today i can't any more.

The door opened i found him standing there with pain in his eyes. He could never look at me again the same way he does now. I felt him kneel beside me i looked up and my eyes meet with his for a second before i dropped the gaze and let my head drop with tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry", i whispered.

"No Bella you shouldn't be sorry you did nothing wrong", he comforted me. He brought me to him and cuddled me into his chest. He lifted me of the ground and carried me bridal style to my bed. He started to leave but i gripped his shirt, he looked at me confused.

"Stay with me please, just for tonight", i asked him; he nodded and slipped of his shoe's and came next to me on the bed. He pulled me closer to his chest, he kissed me forehead before i feel asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- More drama at school

When i woke up the next morning my head was lying on Edwards's chest with his arm wrapped around me. I went to get up but he brought me back to his chest so i was lying on his chest.

"Morning beautiful", he whispered in my ear.

"Morning handsome", i replied, i don't know why but when I'm with Edward everything from last night goes away i found myself smiling i rolled on top of him i moved my face closer to his we were about to kiss.

"Hey bells big you see what happened to Sha...."Emmett barged in and started saying, i looked up at him he had anger in his eyes. "ISABELLS MARIE SWAN WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU YESTURDAY AFTRNOON", Emmett yelled, i rolled of Edward and me and him sat up.

"Em calm down it's not what you think he just stayed the night because i was to upset with Shane", once i said his name all the memory from last night hit me, i started sobbing. Edward cuddled me to his chest.

"EDWARD CULLEN WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER", Emmett yelled at him.

"He-sob- did not- sob- anything-sob- it was-sob- Shane", i managed to get out between sobs.

"OK CULLEN WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED", Emmett asked Edward in rage.

"Well last night at the party i heard screaming from Bella's room while i was in the bathroom, so i went and had a look, when i walked in Shane was pushing her against the wall trying to have sex with her while she was screaming out for him to stop and he didn't he dropped her once he saw i came in the room, Bella ran into the bathroom while i beat the crap out of the son of a bitch and well after that i told Bella to let me in the bathroom she unlocked it and i saw her sobbing of the tile floor, i helped her into her bed and she wanted me to stay the night with her so i did", explained Edward. I stopped sobbing and looked up at Emmett ok before when he was angry was nothing compared to now.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM, THAT DICK WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS FUCKING SON OF A BITCHED", Emmett yelled, ok that's more swear words i have ever heard my brother yell and stormed out of the room.

"Bella are you alright", Edward asked me concerned.

"Yeh i just need to get over this mess", i replied. Oh god can't i at least go one day without crying in front of him. "Aren't you going school", i asked him.

"I don't know if you go I'll go so what's the verdict", he asked then.

"Yeh I'm going even thought when i arrive i would have missed first period", i replied.

"Looks like we're both going then", he whispered in my ear.

"Ok I'm going to take a shower and get changed maybe you should go home and do the same", i suggested.

"Right I'll be back let's say half an hour gives us both enough time to get ready", he replied. He kissed me on the head before leaving.

I got up and grabbed underwear didn't care which ones and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower knowing i only had half an hour to get ready which is not enough time in my books. Put on my underwear as fast as i could and rushed off to my walk in wardrobe. Ok what to wear so i decided to wear a black miniskirt, with a dark blue top that is one shouldered with silver heel that are 4 inches tall.

When i was done changing i blow-dried my hair and started applying make-up mascara, eye liner, lip gloss, eye shadow the usual. When i was done there was a knock at the door.

"Emmett could you get that", i yelled.

"Whatever", he replied.

I continued with my hair i decided to curl it because it was quicker once i was done and put the curler iron into the draw a pair of arms wrapped around my waist i knew it was Edward by how his body feels against mine. I turned around to see him with a grin on his face.

"What's s good about this morning for you to grin about", i asked him.

"Well not only do i wake up next to the most beautiful girl at school i get to drive her to and from there too", i blushed at this comment _what the fuck why am i blushing, _i thought.

"Alright ok let's get going then don't what to be later then we already are", i suggested.

"You my dear are correct", he whispered in my ear. He pulled my hand in his and led me outside to his Volvo he walked me to the passenger's side and opened the door for me.

"Why thank you kind Sir", i joked.

"The pleasure is mine kind maiden", he joked along. He hoped in the car and drove of we sat in combatable silents for whole ride with him holding my right hand.

When we entered the gates we realised we came later then we thought we would have everyone was coming out of their class rooms to the cafeteria of going out to get their own lunch out. When they saw Edward's Volvo it was natural for everyone to look especially when his late he got out of the car the same time i did everyone had shocked face's except for Emmett because he knew that i was getting a ride from Edward.

I walked over to him and he puts his arm around my waist and with other hand he holds mine in a comfortable way. We walk into the cafeteria together and go to the line get our lunch i start to grab a tray but he pulls it out of my hand.

"Hey i was going to use that you know", i said.

"Oh i know how about were sharing today", he replied. wait what sharing with Edward does he want everyone to think we're going out oh well couldn't hurt that much could it plus i could always play along with this pretending were a couple thing.

He was pilling different kinds of food onto the tray when he paid for it i pulled on his other hand and lead us to the back of the cafeteria there was a free table so i pulled him to it. He put the tray on the table and sat down next to me.

"You know people are staring", i whispered in his ear, he looked up to check.

"They are to, but there just jealous that I'm with the hottest and beautiful girl at this school", he said seductively in my ear.

"Yeh right maybe it's because I'm with the sexiest most wonderful guy at this school and maybe every other school in the whole world", i replied.

"I think your right", he joked i slapped him playfully on the chest. "Now since where done with the whole why people are staring at us thing why don't we eat", he asked i nodded.

He took a strawberry from the plate and took a small bite, he had some juice running down is chin he went to wipe it away but i slapped his hand out of the way. He raised an eyebrow. I got up and sat on his lap i felt his erection, the thing i do to guys, i looked up in his eyes he had lust and confusion in them. I looked down at his chin where the juice was still there, i lean in closer that my lips brushed against his chin, slowly i started licking down his chin till there was not juice visible i then traced his lips with my tong. His breaths quicken and his erection is more noticeable now.

"Someone has a problem down there", i whisper in his ear and nodding my head down, he blush's a bit.

"I know what you're doing', he says.

"What do you mean what am i doing", i ask innocently. This is so easy and fun to watch.

"Bella this is very tempting", he asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about".

"Fine two can play at that game", he said evilly.

"And what game would that be", i ask while kissing down his jaw, his chin then his neck, he groans i giggle knowing that i won.

I thought that too soon. He starts moving his arms up my waist till there barley touching the bottom of my breast, he starts nibbling and kissing my neck, i let out a low moan, i can feel his lips turning into a smile. Crap what have i got myself into. One of his hands start travelling down my top as soon as it reaches the bottom he hand start travelling under it and his hand goes up and cuddles my breast. Oh god this feels so good.

"Edward", i slightly moan in his ear. He continues to kiss up and down my neck. I can't believe his is groping me at the back of the cafeteria, i look up sightly and see everyone's mouth hanging open looking in this direction, please i hope to god my brother is not watching i look to were my brother is please do not be angry. To my surprises he has the same expression as everyone else i meet his eye's he shakes his head and gets up from the table and leave's the cafeteria he looked upset when he left.

"Edward we have to stop", i try to say.

"Why were having so much fun" he says and chuckles.

"Please Edward i have to go find Emmett he just left the cafeteria", i tell his, when i said that he stopped and pulled his hand out from under my shirt.

"You better go before he comes back in and rips my head off", he said while i get of his lap.

"Alright see you in bio", i peck his cheek goodbye and walk out the cafeteria.

I start walking around the building then i found him sitting on the bleachers with his head in his hands. I walk up and sit next to him he looks up and there are tears in his eyes. I start to say something but he cuts me of.

"Bells just don't, how could you after you promised me that you would try to at least not do anything with the guys at school for a while", he asked.

"Em i just god i don't know there's something about Edward that makes me feel different that were the only people in the room sometime, all i can say is sorry i know it's not good enough after making your big brother cry because of your stupid emotions", i rambled on.

"You like him don't you", i looked u at his and nodded, "It's just i feel disappointed in myself for not looking after you better and protecting you from boys and everything", he explained.

"No Em you can't blame yourself for my mistakes you weren't here for this just please give Edward a chance his the first guy i actually liked after James", i asked his.

If you wandering who James is his my ex. I went out with him for a couple of months and i thought we were going somewhere but at a party i found his making out with some girl named Victoria his kind of a part of the reason i changed to not trusting guys just out with them for a week have sex then dump them, but were me and James decided to be friends still were still close I'm friends with Victoria too. Of fuck i did not just mention James to Emmett.

"Who the fuck is James", Emmett asked me.

"No one", i said casually.

"Bella you're not going to mention someone and not say who it is", he explained while giving me the puppy dog look he now i can't resist.

"Fine god i fall for that every time, Anyway James was the first guy i went out with and things got complicated but there fine now were friends and all", i kind of explained.

"I know there is more to it just tell me", he pleaded.

"Since you asked so nicely ok here's the whole story we went out for a couple of months we went to a party he make out with some girl i got over it so we decided to be friends", i explained.

"HE WHAT", Emmett yelled while getting up here come big brother mode.

"Em sit down it was nothing anyway we should get to class before were caught skipping", i told him. we both stood up and walked to the main building silently.

"Ok I'll be of see you at home little sis and nice hykie by the way", he said while surprising me with his bear hugs, i squealed, i saw everyone turn to face us, he put me down i playfully punched him in the arm then started walking to biology, wait did he say hykie i pulled my mirror out of my bag and saw there was a small hykie visible on my neck. _Oh greez thanks Edward_, i thought.

I couldn't wait to get there because i knew I'll see Edward there. Ok wow did i just really think that god i feel like a school girl with their first class. Note to self never think like a school girl with first crush. On my way i heard my name from around the corner i peeked through and saw Edward talking to Dylan ok what that's weird. So as curious as i was i stayed there listening to their conversation who wouldn't be interested if you're the topic.

"What Cullen so i took the tape out of the trash and uploaded to my phone and sent it to everyone why do you care", i heard Dylan say. _Wait what tape, i thought._

"You're a fucking prick you know that, she thinks i sent it to everyone and why the fuck would you do that", i heard Edward ask.

"So she thinks you sent it to everyone big deal it's not like you have not already sent a sex tape of her to the whole school before one more would not hurt plus you're not in this one i am", Dylan argued. Tape what tape wait the one of me and Dylan fuck Edward did not send it to everyone after all. Oh god i blamed him for something he did not do i could just kick myself right now. I walked around to where they where went up to Dylan and slapped him.

"YOU BITCH WHAT THE FUCK", Dylan yelled at me.

"You know what you did", i sneered at him. i turned to look at Edward he looked confused and shocked. "Sorry i didn't believe you about the tape", i apologised.

"It's ok i just want you to know the truth", he said.

"Come let's go to bio before Mr. Banner gives us detention", suggested. He nodded and took my hand in his. We walked into class together Mr. Banner was not there yet that was unusual of him. His usually there before the bell rings even. We went to the last bench that was free at the back thank god no one will be staring know and sat there silently waiting for Mr. Banner to come in. A few minutes later he came in with a TV and video player. Looks likes it's a movie day today. I turned to Edward when the lights were flicked off.

"Thanks for the hykie by the way", i whispered sarcastically. He chuckled then whispered.

"Yeh i noticed that when you slapped Dylan, i did a nice good don't you think".

"You are so up yourself sometimes you know that", i murmured.

"Anyway there's something else i wanted to ask you", i nodded, "Well i want to talk to you about yesterday", he explained.

"What about yesterday if this is about the Shane thing please just don't say anything i want to forget about it", i whispered coldly.

"No it's not about that" i raised an eyebrow i was confused, "Ok i want to talk about what happened at the park", he said. The park oh god he wants to talk about how i lost my virginity to him, oh god kill me now. Why was i so stupid and not shut up.

"Err ok but not here somewhere privet", i told him.

"I was thinking the same thing, how about this afternoon while I'm driving you home", he asked. I nodded no one would over hear if we shouted or anything and we would be alone.

I turned to concentrate on the movie but when i did turned i felt a hand on my thigh i looked down then up and Edward and saw him smirking he started moving he hand under my skirt he moved in up my thigh more till he reached m inner thigh. I think i just got wet. Why was he tempting me like this. I have to do something but what think Bella think then it hit me, like he said before "two can play at that game". I took his hand of my thigh i looked up at the time to see how long we had 20 minutes that's enough time. I sled of my stool and kneeled on the grounded i was lucky that i would not bump my head on the table.

"Bella what are you doing", Edward whispered over to me.

"You'll see now sit there like a good boy you are and don't make a noise you don't what us to get into trouble do you", i asked him seductively he nodded his head.

I looked up at him he looked confused god at the end of this lesson he would not know what hit him except that me giving him a head in biology with everyone in class not knowing what is happening. I trailed my hands up his thighs but it might be difficult to get his jeans of. I lend in closer to him and started unbuckling his belt he froze and i could hear his breath speeding up. Once that was done i started to tug on his jeans he moved up a bit so that i cold lower then.

I lowered them with his boxers and his erection sprung out . I looked up at Edward he had lust in his eyes along with shocked. I stroked him he let a low moan out i signalled him to be quiet then continued, i lend in closer to that my mouth brushed across the tip of his head. I started to lick him he let out a low groan. I got up a bit so that i could take all his member's in when i did so i started to suck him and massage his balls. I started bobbing my head then sucking again i started to trust my mouth and he came on the third thrust i swallowed him clean. I got off the ground and sat in my stool.

"Ok we will be continuing this movie next lesson", Mr. Banner announced. When he put the lights on Edward started to scream out curses everyone looked in this direction. I looked down and he still had his pants down. I quickly got down and pulled them back up before anybody noticed.

"Buckle your belt up", i hissed to him and he did. Mr. Banner started walking over in this direction.

"Mr Cullen i oblige that you stay behind and Ms Swan what is that on your shirt", i looked down to see what Mr. Banner was talking about there was drops of cum on it.

"WTF Edward how much did you get out", i blurted out", the whole class erupted in laughter. Oh shit i did not just say that i tensed and looked up at Mr. Banner he seemed pissed off.

"Mr Swan and Mr Cullen I will be speaking to you when everyone has left the room", he hissed then i heard him mutter something about "Teenagers". I looked over at Edward he was sitting there shocked, he turned and faced me with his mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth before you catch a fly", i joked. When he did he cleared his throat.

"Err ok what the fuck was that", he stuttered.

"What do you think it was god Edward for a guy that has probably had a lot of heads you can't seem to recognise what one is", i answered him, and I know I was kind f being bitchy but I just want to get this over and done with, but it does not mean I enjoyed it.

"Ok Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen please join me at the front of this class room so i can work out your punishment", Mr. Banner half yelled.

We walked over to him and stood there he was still thinking about what he should do. God can't he just give us detention but i doughty think that would probably suspended for a couple of days then detention for a week, that's what Lauren got when she was caught having sex in the back of the library. He started writing down something. _God this is going to take forever_, I though.

"Now would you like to explain to me what happen or would you want your punishment to be worst then it is", he suggested to us.

"When you put on the movie Edward and me were trying to seduce each other than half way through i decided to give him a blow job then i did and when you turned on the lights Edward cursed and you said something about my shirt so now where here", i blurted out. I heard a gasp and looked up to see Mr. Banner wide-eyed; he cleared his throat before he could talk.

"Err since you have what you umm did i would have to say you will be suspended for at least 2 days and when you get back you two will be seeing a sex counsellor together for some amount of time an there will one section with a group of students who have been i you position", he explained.

"WHAT YOUCAN'T MAKE US SEE A SEX COUNSELLOR", i yelled.

"Actually i can if you start having sexually activity in the school ground's the stuff in oblige to let you see a sex counsellor", oh god let me die now a sex counsellor are you kidding me fuck Emmett's ganna kill me.

"Umm sir can we at least now who the counsellor is", Edward asked, oh now he speaks up.

"For a matter of fact it's going to be your mother", he replied.

"My mother you can't be serous that's bull, you can't make me talk about sex with her plus school cannot interfere with your personal life", Edward said matter-of factory.

"You got a point so then i will let you have you lessons with Ms. Greenheart.

**A/N didn't know what i should put for the counsellor so that's just random. Hope you enjoying the story so far. I want to know what you think so if you can please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten- Vodka outcomes

After Mr. Banner explained to us our punishment which i thought was fucked up seriously a sex counsellor aren't you suppose to see one of those when your 20 and have trouble having sex not the other way around. Me and Edward sat silently in his Volvo it was kind of awkward with what just happened i was about to break the silent's when he did.

"So that was a wired punishment", He mumbled.

"Wired, no more like fucked up why would we need to see a sex counsellor if there's nothing wrong with our sex life plus don't we need to be like 20 for that", I corrected him.

"20 more like if you're still a virgin still then, i wonder how our parents are going to take this". My parents are going to kill me and Emmett his going to think it's his fault like he did at earlier better yet he will end up yelling then there will be more yelling.

"What are you thinking about", Edward asked me, is he serious what wouldn't i be thinking about.

"Well there's what my parents will think then there's my brother, who i should warn you stay away from him for the next let's say rest of your life", i half yelled, he chuckled at my outburst. The car stopped so that would mean i was home ha lucky for me not.

"Um Bella i don't know how to say this i was going to ask you today but i don't think you'll be up for it after the day we just had", He said sadly. God can he get any more beautiful looking out for my best interests i felt the need to let him know that i would do anything he asks me.

"What is it Edward it can't that bad", i said assuring him.

"Wouldyougooutwithme", he blurted out to fast for me even to make out what he was saying.

"What", i asked.

"Would you go out with me on a date i mean", he asked. He wants to go out with, my heart just flattered when he said that.

"I would love to", i replied it felt so good agreeing to what he asked me but come one i have been in love with him since 9th grade_, wait in love i can't be in love with Edward Cullen. Wait am i? God of course i am who wouldn't be. I'M IN LOVE WITH EDWARD CULLEN._

"Really", he asked, i nodded, "Great since where not doing anything tomorrow i want to show you something", he said excitedly.

"Where are we going", i asked curious.

"It's a surprise", he grinned.

"But i hate surprises, how am i going to know what to wear and bring", i asked.

"Where something casual but something that's comfortable to walk in and you don't need to bring anything but yourself", He replied.

"Ok so I'll see you tomorrow then", i said gathering my thing, and I have to find what I should wear.

"Yep let's say 9:30 shall we, see you tomorrow then", he kissed my forehead goodbye and i got out of the car dazzled. He always does that to me.

I got inside it was around 3 i better start making dinner for me and Emmett i decided to make lasagne, when i made the layers i popped it in the oven. I started making a salad and for desert there was left over chocolate fudge cake in the fridge. I put the salad in the fridge.

I went up to my room and changed into a pair of booty shorts and a tank top and put my hair in a messy bun. I went back down and sat here reading pride and prejudice one of my favourites. When i was going to get to the next chapter Emmett walked in the room i put the book down god i hope one said anything of what looks like no one did because he looked puzzled to see me home but shock his head.

"Bells umm do you now a girl named Rosalie Hale", he asked me.

"Yeh she's one the cheer quad i talk to her time to time but she's a year older but we get along especially me and her brother if you know what i mean", i said i have not spoken to Jasper in age's maybe i should.

"Umm sis i don't to know that and when i meet him i will beat him up", he threatened.

"Come on leave Jasper alone where good friends plus we were talking about Rosalie in that thought why did you want to know about her in the first place", i asked him.

"Umm nothing", he said and blushed.

"Aww Emmie bear has a crush", i teased.

"Shut up can you talk to her for me please", he begged.

"Fine but you owe me big she does not really go out with the guys around here last i heard she went out with some collage guy and he cheated on her what a prick", i explained to me.

"Who would cheat on her she is the most beautiful person alive", he gashed.

"Aww look who's all defensive but I'm happy for you finally finding yourself a girl". He blushed and turned around and stopped at the phone.

"Hey we have a message must be from mum and dad", Emmett boomed.

"Press play already", i grumbled. And he did.

_Mr and Miss Swan it is Mr. Banner from Phoenix high informing you that Bella is suspended for 2 days due to her and Mr. Cullen's sexual behaviour in class and when she gets back from these's 2 days they will be both attending Sex counselling at the school with Ms. Greenheart with a group and some sessions together. That would be all. Have a lovely evening. _

When the massage beeped signalling it was finished i looked up at Emmett to see if he was angry or not, when i did he started booming with laughter what the hell is wrong with him did he not just hear the massage about what i did at school.

"What's so funny", i ask confused.

"You sex counselling", he says in between laughs and that starts a whole new round of laughter.

"What Ever I'm goin going get dinner", she says.

I walked to the kitten still slightly confused of what just happens. I set two plates out and take's the lasagne out of the oven and places two pieces on the plates. I get's the salad out of the fridge and get's two bowls and puts salad in each one. I get's two cup places one where I'm going to sit and the other where Emmett will. In mine i grabs her bottle of vodka and pours it in the glass and i puts it away quickly before Emmett see's it and in Emmett's glass i pours coke.

"Emmett Dinner s ready", i yell. I could hear him running down the staring. He walks in the kitten and sits down in his seat and digs in.

I sit down and take a sip out of my drink it burns my throat at first but i got used to it by the second sip. I star eating my salad and a bit of lasagne. I looked up to see Emmett Eyeing my plate so i shove it over to him he grins and starts eating again. I didn't really feel like eating i kept drinking and getting a bit light headed and i think Emmett could tell.

"Bells are you alright", he asks concerned.

"Yep i am fabulous", i slur and giggle.

"Bella what are you drinking", he asks worried.

"Nothing", i replied with another giggle.

"Bella hand me the drink", he says.

"Fine you could of asks nicely" i asked agro. I give him my glass and watch him take a sip and shake him head from the flavour.

"Vodka really why didn't you share any with me", he said upset, while chugging the rest of it down.

"Aww now there's no more oh wait i know where there's more", i giggle. I get up and stumble my way to a cabinet and stick my hands in the back and grab two bottles. I get up and hand one to Emmett.

"Oh my god i love you so much little sis", he Boomed.

He gets up and walks to the lounge room and i follow him and sit done on the floor. We start drinking and joking about our childhood memories and how much fun we had when his bottle is half empty he passes's out. Now what am i going t do oh i should call Edward. I get up and stumble to my bag and pull out my phone and dial his number.

1 ring 2 ring 3 ring and he answers.

"Hello", he answer's groggily.

"Eddie I'm sorry to wake you", i answer with a giggle.

"Bella is that you what are you doing up at 1 am", He asks concerned.

"Aww you are so cute wish you were here right i know i would love to take your offer up on having sex again", i half yell giggling.

"Bella are you Drunk", he asks.

"No silly I'm horny", i laugh wait did i just say that.

"Oh god Bella you don't know what you're doing to me right now", i could hear his breath hitch up.

"Why don't you come over and i could fix that", i giggle out.

"I would love to right know but i don't wanna take advantage of you when you're drunk like this".

"But did you already at jess's party", i ask confused.

"Yeh but i was not thinking then as well".

"It's ok i can always call Dylan", i assure him and he growled wait did he just growl.

"Bella I'm coming over right know before you do anything rational". He hung up. Yay his coming over oh my god what should i wear i have to look sexy. I run up stairs stumbling alone the way and go to my wardrobe. I look in my draws and find a black lace underwear set that i got from Victoria secret.

I striped down and put them one on i look in the mirror and i look hot, maybe i should just wear this Na i should put a rode on top. I find my black see through rode and put it on when i hear the door bell ring, i giggle knowing Edward is hear. I rush down stairs and open the door he is standing in the door way wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Eddie", i yell and jump on him and hug him closely and drag him in the door while i shut the door.

"Bella what are you wearing" he asks shocked looking me up and down.

"Aww Eddie like come on let's go to my room", i clap. I pull his hand in mine and drag him up the stairs into my room. When we get in i shut the door and turn to face him and i crash my lips to his i take my tong out and it slips in his mouth and i deepen the kiss, i move my hand to his boxers and they tug on his waistband but Edward push's away.

"Eddie what's wrong", i ask confused.

"Bella i can't do this not when your drunk it's not right me taking advantage", he explains.

"But silly i want to", i giggle.

"No you don't just go to sleep and in the morning tell me if you still do", he suggests.

"But i don't wanna go to sleep i want to stay up and fuck you till we get tired", i reply.

"God Bella don't say that you don't know what you're doing to me but i still am not going t have sex with you". I thought about what he said and felt guilty i can't make him do that i love him.

"Fine but if i go sleep you have to stay with me", i decided.

"Ok if that's what you want", he agreed. I pulled him under the cover's with me i lay my head on his chest and he put an arm around my waist we stayed like that till we both dozed off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven- First date.

When i woke up my head was hurting like crazy. I thought back to what happen last night and slapped myself in the head how could i be so dumb calling Edward offering Sex then when he was being a gentleman about it i say i would just call Dylan. Dylan of all people the person who i can't even look at for what he did. So Edward comes over and i start being a total slut practically begging for sex he tells me just to bed and tell him to say stay with me and he does not complain that reminds me where is he.

I get up and walk around i check the bathroom nope no one in there then i see a note on my bedside table.

_To Bella sorry had to leave early had to get everything ready for our date._

_Edward._

_P.S wake Emmett up for school._

Shit i was supposed to pick an outfit out last night there goes for that plan. I get up and walk down stairs to see Emmett still passed out next to the couch. I walk in the kitchen better make Breakfast first. I made scrambled eggs and bacon on the side with orange juice. I stroll back to where Emmett is and nudge him nothing.

"Emmett get up", i half yell which was giving me a head ace.

"Five more minutes and stop shouting", he mumbles. I just came up with the perfect way to wake him up.

"Emmett, Rosalie is here right next to me", with that he shot up and turned his head towards me, i start laughing.

"That's not funny and you know it", He groans.

"Yes it is you should have seen your face", I laugh.

"BELLA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING", he yelling which gives me a painful head ace.

"What are you taking about and fucking stop yelling", i grumble. He pointed at my clothes i look down to see myself wearing only my lace underwear and a see through rode looks like i forgot to change.

"Umm well i don't know, what does it look like", i muttered.

"Bella does it look like i want to see my baby sister in that now go get changed into something less revelling", he half yelled.

"Fine", was my only reply. I went upstairs and went to my wardrobe to choose something to wear for my date. He said something casual that is comfortable walking in. i looked threw my wardrobe till i found denim black shorts and a blue tank top. I found my white sneakers to add to the outfit. I put them on and started Appling make-up.

"Bells I'm leaving have fun", Emmett called out.

"I'll try", i muttered.

I walked down stairs and put my phone in my pocket and started to read where i left of yesterday. I was half way through when i heard someone knocking on the door. I jumped because i was so into the book i got startled. I opened the door and found Edward standing there in a pair of black shorts and a dark blue tee; he had a smirk on his face.

"Hi", he greeted me. Shit his probably thinking of what happened last night.

"Hey, umm I'm really sorry about last night not really thinking about what i was doing and i can't believe i said that thing", i rambled.

"It's alright by the way i liked the outfit you wear wearing by the way maybe you could give me a show sometime", he smirked.

"Yeh maybe", i muttered. I started laughing and he looked confused.

"Why are you laughing", he asked still confused.

"We match", i giggled. He looked at our outfits and chuckled.

"Come on lets go", he gestured.

We walked to his Volvo and he opened the door for me i said a small thank you. He got in and started driving. We sat silent till my curiosity got the best of me.

"Edward Where are we going", i asked.

"You'll see", he stopped the car next to the woods. He got out the car, i followed him, and he went to the back of the Volvo and took out a picnic basket.

"Seriously please tell me", i begged.

"It's just another 15 minutes away plus the wait would be worth it", he replied.

"Better be worth it", i muttered and he chuckled.

He took us through the woods not following the trail i got scared that we might get lost and never be found the way we are going. We hiked for 15 minutes like he said till we got to the most wonderful place i have ever seen.

The meadow was small which was filled with wildflowers, i walked out from behind the tree trunk and stepped onto the soft grass, i turned around to see Edward watching me.

"Do you like it", he asked curiously.

"It's beautiful, how did you find this place", i asked him.

"I come here when i need to think, i found it when i was hiking with a group i separated from them and found myself here i have never told anyone about this place beside's you", he replied.

"Really", i asked touched.

"Yeh how about we have lunch now", he suggested i nodded. He placed the picnic basket and took a blanket out and different containers he spread the blanket out and i helped him. He took out 2 cans of cokes. He stared placing the containers on different sides of the blanket then he sat down i sat next to him.

"I didn't know what you liked so there are different kinds of food in the containers", he said sheepishly.

"It's alright I'm sure whatever there is I'll like it", i replied. He took the lids of the containers he was not lying when he said there's different kinds of food there was pasta, salad, fruits and others.

"You can pick what you want to eat first", he gestured to the food. By the way if Emmett say this he would look like a kid on Christmas morning. I chose the pasta and he had lasagne we ate in silents.

"You have food on your face", i giggled.

"Where", he asked slightly embarrassed.

"Here", i grabbed a tissue and wiped his chin, i could here is breathing picking up. I looked up at him and my eyes met his i looked down embarrassed. He cleared his throat.

"How about dessert", he asked, i nodded. He started placing the containers back in the basket and took out a small box.

"What's in there", i asked.

"Triple fudge cake", he replied. He opened the box, there sat there a triple fudge cake, pulled out 2 spoons and handed on to me. We ate the cake, and then put the box back in the basket. Edward lied down and pulled me with him, my head was on his chest with his arm around mine.

"Bella there's something i want to tell you", he said.

"What's that", i asked.

"Well i know it's early and all but i have known it for a while now and well i don't know how to say it oh god why is thing coming out wrong anyway i love you", he said. Wait did i just hear him right he loves me, how i dreamt that he would say those words.

"God i knew it was to some to say it I'm so stupid be" he said while getting up and walking away.

"Edward wait i love you too", i half yelled. He stopped and turned my way.

"You love me", he asked.

I nodded i looked down then out of now where i was lifted from the ground and my lips met his. He brought us back down to the blanket without breaking free of the kiss. We broke free for air and i looked up and met his eyes. He hovered over me, he brought our lips back together and my arms went around his neck. His tongue looked for an entence's and i opened my mouth and he slipped his tong in. He started exploring my mouth and deepening the kiss, till we were making out.

One of his hands started travelling down my waist till it got to the bottom of my tank top. He lifted it up over my head and threw in somewhere. He started kneading my breast i let out a moan. He kissed the top of my clearage that was showing. I rolled us over so that i was straddling him and attacked his neck. I pulled his shirt of, i started kissing down his chest i got to his abs and traced them with my tongue.

I got to the v part that was showing on top his shorts i traced it with my tong and he let out a moan. I started to unzip his shorts his breath picked up. I slid them down and threw them next to a tree nearby. I was about to pull his boxers down when he rolled up over.

"Bella it would be unfair for me to be nude and you still clothed, Mmm this has to go", he said pointing towards my denim shorts.

He unzipped them and pulled them down as fast as he could chucking them towards where his shorts where. I looked into his eyes and there was lust in them. He started kissing up my leg; he got to my inner thigh and licked up till he reached the bottom of my panties. He kissed over them and i let out a moan. He continued kissing up my body until he reached my bra. He unclipped it and took it off.

"Beautiful", He sighed. He took one breast in his mouth and started sucking on it while he kneading the other one.

"Edward that feels so good", i moaned.

He started kissing while one of his hands started traveling down till he reached the top on my panties. He got of my and pulled them off. He spread my legs and brought his head between my legs. He kissed my pelvic then down to my entrance he brought his tongue out and brought it to my entrance; he started fucking me with his tongue while massaging my folds.

"Edward", i whimpered.

He took his tongue out and brought his middle finger into me, he added another and thrust them into me, and I started moaning out his name. He started thrusting them in and out.

"Edward... Faster", i panted. He started moving his fingers faster into me and i could feel i was close. "Edward... I'm going to cum", I half yelled.

"Come for me Bella, i want you looking into my eyes when you cum", i looked up at him and he was staring back, he trust his fingers harder and faster till i came all other them. He liked the juices of his hands. I rolled us over s i was on top of him.

I reached for his boxers and pulled them off. I spread his legs and kneeled in between them i look his members into my month and started sucking on him. I started massaging his balls; i brought more of his members in.

"FUCK BELLA I'M SO CLOSE, BUT I WANNA BE INSIDE YOU WHEN I CUM", he yelled out. I pulled him out of my month and straddled him and i started to rock my hips against him. He rolled us over. He attacked my neck.

"Edward i need you inside me", i whimpered.

He brought his cock to my entrance and trust in, i moaned of the feeling inside me. He started thrusting in and out of me.

"FUCK... EDWARD", i moaned. He thrust harder into me; i was starting to get close to my orgasm.

"LOVE I'M SO CLOSE", he called out.

"ME TO BABY ME TOO", i replied. He started trusting faster into me and my orgasm came. He trust once more and he came inside me. He rolled over and brought me to his chest and put his arm around me. We lied there panting till we caught our breath.

"That was..." he panted.

"Amazing", i finished off.

"Yeh it was, love", he agreed. We stayed there cuddled up for a while before we realised the time we gathered our clothes and dressed silently. I helped him packing up the basket and we walked back to his car and got in. I looked up at Edward he was smirking at me.

What. I asked.

What happed to never having sex with me again, as i recall you said in my dreams, then this must be some dream, he grinned.

My bad then it won't happen again", i smirked and his grin left and he was shocked. We stayed silent for the rest of the ride back to my house. When we got there i was going to tell him that i had a good time and that but he cut me off.

Bella would you be my girlfriend", he asked, i looked up at him and i was lost for words so i just nodded.

"Really", he asked shocked.

"Yeh", i replied, some i felt his lips on mine, i tugged on his hair and brought him closer to me, i lightly bit his bottom lip and he let out a low moan. His hand stayed to travel up my thigh. His tongue looked for an entrance in my mouth so i opened it. His tongue slipped in and Edward started to deepen the kiss.

The out of now where the was a load Horn going off behind us we jumped apart and looked back to find Emmett's Jeep there.

"Well this was fun, i better go before Emmett has a heart attack or something seeing us like that", i said, he nodded and kissed me, which led to me pulling me closer to me. We pulled apart before we could get too carried away.

"I love you", he said.

"I love you too", i said and got out of the car. I still can't get over that he loves me. When i got to the door i was stopped by a bone crushing hug. I knew it was Emmett, his the only one that can give these hugs to me.

"Em... can't....breath", i gasped.

"Oh yeh", he let me go and opened the door. We went inside, i looked up at his and he looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Emmett

"Emmett what aren't you telling me", i asked curious, he just exploded with joy.

"I asked Rosalie out and she said yes, where going out to dinner tonight", he replied exited.

"Good for you, I'm happy for you Em finding yourself a girl", i said happy for him, i can't even remember the last time he looked so happy that he had a date.

"Anyway baby sis who where you just with, in the car outside", he asked all big brotherly.

"Umm Edward Cullen", i answered.

"Why where you with him".

"I was on a date with him and before you go all big brother on me, don't because i know he won't hurt me and if you going to beat him up don't because i love him and he loves me, so if you do i will never talk to you again and i will tell Rosalie that you are only dating her for show', i threatened, he looked taken back by my words.

"Fine but if he hurts you he will be listening to me and my fist", he replied.

"If he does go all for it", i said and he grinned.

"But anyway can you help me find something to wear", he pleaded.

"Yes", i replied.

We walked up silently to his room when we got there he started to kick things out of the was i gasp at how messy it was there where clothes on the floor, empty bags of chip packets, footballs. He closet was on the far right corner it was open with clothes hanging out of it. His bed was not made.

"Emmett have you heard of cleaning you room", i murmured.

"No it's not that bad, enough talk about my room what should i were", he pleaded for me to find for him.

"Well where are you going", i asked him.

"Umm you know the new place called Eclipse", he answered, and I gasp.

"Wait how did you get revelations there it's like booked out since forever", i asked.

"Well my friend from the UK owns it so yeh", he said.

"Well since it's formal and all let's see what you have", i walked to his closet and all his clothes were bunched up together. I looked throw it a couple of times till i found him the right outfit.

"Ok wear this", i said holding up a pair of black jeans and a white button up top, "Just up on a pair of good shoes and your done", i explained.

"What would i do without you", he signed in relief.

"Nothing", i muttered. He boomed with laughter and i left his room and went to mine.


	12. IMPORTANT AN

**Important A/N **

**I have decided to change the summery because i have an idea to where the story could lead to, i hope it's one that works out and you like.**

**New summary:**

**Bella cheerleader, Edward jock, Emmett Bella's big brother, the gang comes in at some point. Bella hates Edward, he only wants to have sex with her. Bella's parents want her to change her ways. Will Bella put there differences aside and fall in love. When they do who will wreck the relationship they have created. When they meet again after 4 years a lot has changed both engaged to different people but will they fall in love all over again. **

**Hope you like new summery. **


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve- catching up with old friends

I woke up at 6:30 because i was meeting Edward early before we head to school. It was our first day back from suspension and everyone would be gossiping about us getting together. I grabbed a pair of lace blue panties and a matching bra. I took a quick shower and put them on, i headed to my wardrobe deciding what to wear.

I choose black skinny jeans, a red tank top added with black heels. I applied my make-up and straighten my hair and left it out. I grabbed my Prada handbag and placed all the things i needed in it. I headed downstairs when i ran into something or someone.

"Bells are you alright", Emmett asked trying to hide his slight laugher.

"Fine, next time remind me to look", i said walking passed him and out the door.

When outside there was Edward's Volvo waiting there with him leaning against the side smiling. He was wearing navy jeans and a button up white top that clung to his muscles.

"This is a surprise", i said walking over and pecking his lips.

"Well i couldn't let my girlfriend go to school alone could i", he asked.

"Mmm i love you", i whispered against his jaw.

"I love you too", he replied, bring us into a passionate kiss. I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue in and started to explore my mouth, i heard a load cough from behind me and broke the kiss and standing there was Emmett looking disgusted.

"I now that you in love and all but i don't need to see you making out with my sister", Emmett grumbled.

"I bet if it were you and Rosalie you wouldn't care if i didn't like it", i replied smirking than he blushed.

Me and Edward hoped in his car and drove off to school. When we get there i saw Emmett and Rosalie kissing and smiled happy for him being as happy as I am with Edward. I got out of the car and saw everyone turn their direction to where i was as Edward placed his arm around my waist.

"This is never going to end is it", i asked him.

"Nope, that's what we get for being so popular", he replied chuckling.

He walked me to my first class which was double Gym which i was dreading because Lauren would be there nagging me about details about me and Edward. I pecked Edward on the lips and walked into the hall. When i walked in i walked straight to the benches and sat down on the highest one. I saw someone come beside me and looked up to see Rosalie Hale which was a surprise.

"Hey mind if i sit", she asked with a smile.

"No go ahead", i said gesturing to the seat beside me.

"So you and Edward", she started off.

"I know but i want to hear about you and my brother", i said, she blushed which made me laugh.

"His really sweet, funny and were into all the same things, i think that his the first guy that gets me", she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh my god you like him, like, like him", i replied gobsmacked, and she just nodded. "Well wow, by the way he likes you that way too", i assured her.

"Really", she asked me shocked.

"Yep", i replied popping the p.

"Ok so tell me about you and Edward", she asked. We continued talking about our relationships when the bell rung.

"Hey why don't you, Emmett and Jasper sit with me and Edward, I know i haven't seen or talked to jasper in a while', i asked her.

"Sure", she replied with a smile.

We walked together to the cafeteria everyone was staring which kept getting irritating every time. When i walked in i spotted Jasper sitting on his own on the far right corner of the cafeteria i walked over there and sat on the opposite side of him, he looked up shocked soon later Rosalie sat down next to me.

"Hey Bella, Rosalie", he greeted up shocked still.

"Hey Jazz long time", i smiled. Just then Emmett and Edward looking shocked that we all were sitting together.

"Ok Bells what's going on", Emmett asked.

"Nothing just thought i would catch up with some old friends plus i was talking to Rosalie about you and her on your date", i said, and then he spit out the water he was drinking and chocked.

"W-what", he stuttered.

"You know girl talk don't worry Em we walked about Edward and Bella's date too", that's when Edward spit out his water.

"Oh lord", he muttered.

"Wait so Bella's going out with him and Rosalie your going out with him", jasper asked clueless.

"Yep", me and Rosalie said at the same time.

"Wait who are you again", Emmett asked Jasper.

"Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother", Jasper introduced himself.

"You slept with my sister", Emmett yelled causing Edward to turn stiff next to me.

"Emmett calm down it was a long time ago", i said trying to calm him.

"But he slept with you your my sister", Emmett replied.

'Ye and you slept with his sister", I reminded.

"No hard feelings", Emmett quickly said.

"None", Jasper replied.

"Ok this is wired me and Emmett are the only ones who have not slept with Bella here", Rosalie commented.

"Again get over it", i coughed.

"I'm going to forget Jasper slept with you but please no one bring it up again, i don't want to know who else my girlfriend has slept with", Edward finally said.

"More like the whole football team", Rosalie muttered.

"Shut up", i slapped her playfully.

"Ok, ok let just talk about something other than Bella's sex life", She said laughing.

"My ears", Emmett said putting his hands on them.

We continued chatting about different things like what we have been doing recently and stuff like that; it felt nice to have normal friends not people i have to pretend to be someone I'm not.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen – counselling

The bell rang and i had English. Edward walked me to class and pecked me on the lips before going to his next class. Jasper was in this class of mine so he sat next to me at the back. Our normal teacher Mr. Green was away so we had a sub.

"Thank god his away", i said turning to Jasper.

"I know, fucking hate him, got detention last lesson for talking", Jasper said.

"What a prick", i replied.

"So what you up to these day's", Jasper than asked me.

"Beside's being in this hell hole dating Edward which you already know and partying, what about you", i asked him.

"Partying, just what i can to have fun in this life", he replied.

We kept talking about what we were doing now a days and stuff like that. When the bell rang to my surprise Edward was standing outside waiting for me, i skipped towards him smiling.

"You know i can walk myself to class", i whispered to him.

"I know but we have to see the counsellor instead of going to bio", he replied.

"Fuck, i forgot", i muttered. We walked to the counsellor's office and sat on the chair's outside the room. The door opened to reveal a middle aged woman, with strawberry blonde hair; she had bright blue eyes and was pretty for her age.

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, Ms. Greenheart could not make so i would be taking your session, you can call me Ms, Denali", she introduced herself winking at Edward, i glared at her. Who does she think she is flirting with Edward and she's a teacher for fuck sake.

We walked into the office and sat down on the two chairs facing the desk. Edward held my hand in his squeezing it lightly.

"Were shall we begin, how about you tell me why you are here", she asked Edward trying to sound seductive.

"I gave him a blowjob in biology and at the end he kept screaming curses and Mr. Banner saw the cum on my shirt so he sent us here", I answer smug fully.

"So tell me Edward would you have done the same thing if it happened again", she asked winking at him. That's it she fucking can't go around making sex comment's to my boyfriend.

"Will you fucking stop it already, he doesn't want you, you fucking whore and if you ever fucking make a move on my boyfriend again, you will end up with a broken nose", i yelled. She stood there shocked. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him out of the room, into the parking lot.

He wrapped an arm around me. I just felt like punching her in the face grr. What a fucking slut, i bet she got fired from her old school she worked at. Edward turned me so i was facing him and smoothed out the line that was in between my eyebrows.

"Forget about her Bella, I'm with you not her", he said.

"I just hated it how she was all over you", i replied.

"Your' kind of cute when your jealous", he smirked, i blushed and looked at the ground.

"I love you", he whispered.

"Love you too", i replied. I still can't get over how we found love with each other.

**A/N sorry short chapter have a lot of school shit going on. I'll try update soon.**

**Please review **


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen- Alice come's back

It's Friday and Edward said he had a surprise waiting for me at school, he didn't say what so I'm stressing out because i hate it when people spend money on me.

I hurried up and got changed into a navy skirt, with black tank top and put on black heels. I put on light make-up and walked out of the house into my 911 turbo and speed to school. When i got there Edward's Volvo was already there.

I got out of my car and looked towards were Edward was standing, there was a small figure standing in front of him, she had jet black hair that was all spiked out and was pixie like and there was only one person who i knew who was like that.

"Alice", i yelled.

"Bella, oh my god", she ran towards me and brought me into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god your back, my best friend is back", i screamed in joy. I pulled away from the hug and stared at her wide eyed, she was grinning widely.

"We have to go shopping", she said enthusiastically.

"Of course i have my shopping buddy back", i smiled at her, i felt two arms wrap around me.

"So how do you like your surprise", Edward whispered in my ear.

"It's the best surprise anyone could ask for", i replied, i turned around and pecked him on the lips, i heard a squeal from behind me and turned to see Alice full with joy.

"OMG you guys are together, i so knew this was going to happen sooner or later", she said bouncing up and down, nope she has not changed at all, still hyper and bubbly. The bell rang and Alice headed to class.

"We have counselling first", Edward said, i looked at him in an are-you-serious look.

"I'm not going and so aren't you", i replied.

"What do you want to then", he asked me smirking.

"How about i that you for your surprise", i said winking at him and he froze.

I pulled him towards my car and unlocked it climbing into the back seat he soon followed. I pushed him against the seat and straddled him. I began to nibble and suck on his neck. His hands began to travel down my top till they reached the bottom.

He lifted it over my head and threw it on the floor of the car. I tugged on his shirt and began to unbutton it, he moved forward so i could take it of him. I ran my hands down his chest; he turned us so that i was lying on the back seat with him on top of me.

He unzipped the side on my skirt and pulled it down to my ankles, i kicked it off and sat up a bit and reached for the zipper of his jeans, i unzipped them and pulled them down and his boxer's soon followed, his erection sprang free.

I moved my head closer to him and kissed him, i moaned in his mouth, i could feel him against my wet core.

"Edward...I need you", i panted.

He moved his hands and pulled my panties down. He lay me back down and spread my legs. He brought his member's to my entrance and thrust into me. We both moaned at the contact. I wrapped my long legs around him bring him closer to me. He started trusting into me.

"Edward", i moaned, he started to trust faster into me.

"Bella, I'm going to cum", He panted, and with on last trust we both came shouting each other's names.

We put out clothes on and jumped out of the car. When out i locked the door and looked around everyone was making their way into the cafeteria. Looks like its lunch. We headed into the cafeteria and found Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett sitting at the table we sat at yesterday but with Alice this time.

"Bella, were where you, i had to go through trig alone", Alice asked me narrowing her eyes.

"Umm, err", i didn't know what to say, oh i just had sex with your brother that would cause a lot of problems, especially with Emmett.

"Oh i see", she said giggling. I blushed knowing she figured it out. I sat down in between her and Edward.

"So what are you doing on the weekend", Rosalie asked, than i just came up with something.

"Oh my god, sleepover at mine and Em's house tonight, you all have to come", i declared.

"Me and Edward will be there", Alice agreed smiling.

"Jasper and I will come, oh my god with have to get ready in Bella's room before making an appearance", Rosalie declared.

"I can't wait to see what will be all wearing", Alice said bouncing.

"We have to play a game of i never", i said.

"Hell yeh", Emmett, Jasper and Edward yelled grinning like fools. I saw Jasper staring at Alice and Saw Alice staring back at him, oh my god they totally like each other.

**A/N Next chapter sleepover. Please review. **


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen–sleepover

Rosalie, Alice and i were all getting ready in my room for the sleepover the guys kept bugging us to hurry up so we can start already.

We all wore the same thing but in different colourers, we wore silk short's that went mid thigh, mine black, Alice's green and Rosalie's white. Singlet tops that showed the top of our bras, i wore a white singlet and my bra was blue, Alice wore a black singlet with a green bra, Rosalie wore a red singlet with black bra.

We had our hair straightened and make-up done. We all turned to each other and smiled.

"Let's give these guys something to drool over", Rosalie said grinning.

Me and Alice agreed we all got up and linked arms we swayed our hips in rhythm with each other and headed down stairs. The boy's were playing video games when we entered. They all dropped their controls and stared at us wide eyed and there mouth's hanging open.

"Shall we watch a movie first", Alice asked us.

"I know the perfect one", i said getting out Titanic.

"Oh my god isn't Leonardo Dicaprio like so hot in this movie", Rosalie squealed.

"I know, i would so fuck him", i replied. We heard throat clearing from behind us and found the boys looking at us. I rolled my eyes at them and put the movies in.

I sat next to Edward, Alice next to jasper and Rosalie next to Emmett. At the end f the movie all us girls were crying because how jack died.

"I can never get over how he die's", I said with tears rolling down my face.

"It's so sad", Alice commented also with tears flowing down her face.

"I'm glad he died, us guys don't have to here you say how hot he is in front of us", Emmett said and Jasper and Edward agreed. Me, Rosalie and Alice stared wide eyed at them.

"I can't believe you said that Emmett", Rosalie yelled.

"And you agreed Edward how could you", i shouted at him.

"Jasper how could you", Alice screeched.

"I'm sorry", the guys mumbled.

"How about we play a game of i never", Emmett suggested.

We all agreed and sat in a circle while Emmett went and got 6 shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.

"Ok this is how you play, if i go i never kissed Mike Newton and if you have you drink", i explained, everyone nodded.

"I'm going first", Emmett declared, "I never had sex in a public place", Emmett said. Me and Edward drank.

"Bella", Emmett yelled.

"Get over it", i replied.

"Ok i never hit on a teacher", Edward said. Alice, Rosalie and i drank.

"Explain", the guy's yelled.

"Mr. Black **(AKA Jacob)**", we replied, me, Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and cracked up laughing. The guys stared at us like what-the- hell.

"What his so fucking hot", i said.

"I know and i just meet him today", Alice smirked.

"What about his 8 pack", Rosalie said; all us girls went of daydreaming about him.

"I think I'm going to be sick", Emmett faked vomited.

"Ok, ok let's see, i never kissed the opposite sex", i said. Emmett and Jasper drank.

"Explain", i said shocked.

"Last year at a party, it was a dare", Jasper explained.

"I got a bet to kiss a guy for 50 bucks", Emmett explained.

"I never lost my virginity to Edward", Alice said. I looked around the room and slowly got up and took the shot glass and drank everyone stair mouth hung except for Edward.

"But i thought you lost it to James", Jasper said.

"I heard it was Tyler", Rosalie replied.

"I broke up with James before and as for Tyler i only made out with him", i explained to them.

"Oh", the both replied.

"Ok jasper it's your turn", I said.

"Umm, i never lost my virginity to Bella", He said. No one got up but then Edward stood up and chugged down a shot.

"What...but....i thought", i breathed.

"I only made out with the other girl but after you that's when i hooked up with everyone", Edward Explained.

"Why didn't you tell me", i asked him.

"I was ashamed that you would see me differently", He replied.

"That's kind of funny in a way", i said, looking in his eyes.

"Yeh", he signed. I looked around and found everyone gone.

"Wow we know how to clear a room", i laughed.

He smiled and pulled me up with him onto the couch. We laid there my head on his chest and his arms around me till we both dozed off to sleep.

**Please review **


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen- Victoria Secret

I woke up to a murmur of voices, i felt a pair of arms bring me closer to them, i looked up to meet a pair of green eyes.

"Morning, love", Edward mumbled, kissing the top of my head.

"Morning", i replied turning over and ended up straddling him.

A throat cleared from behind me, i was taken of guard that i jumped up and landed on the floor and standing there were Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper laughing at me.

"Sorry B, but you, me and Rose have a date at the mall", Alice bounced with Rosalie grinning beside her.

"Bella's no going anywhere without me", Edward declared.

"Fine will make it a group thing, everyone hurry up and get ready so we can hit the mall", She yelled.

Edward helped me up and we headed our separate ways to get ready. When i entered my room Rose and Alice were still in their PJ's.

"Aren't you going to get ready", I asked then raising an eyebrow.

"First we need a game plan", Rose smirked.

"Ok, here it goes", Alice told us the plan and i just had to agree. We were getting ready when i remembered what i wanted to ask Alice about last night.

"So Al what's with you and Jasper", I called out to her, i turned around and saw her Blush.

"Oh my god Mary Alice Cullen you did not just blush", i squealed.

"I heard he asked you out", Rosalie said.

"He did", Alice replied.

"When, where, i need detail's woman", I faked glared.

"His taking me out somewhere tonight", she said.

We were all ready by the time we finished taking about Alice's date with Jasper. I was wearing a black skirt that ended mid thigh and a dark blue one shoulder top with blue 4 inch heels. Rosalie wore a red sundress that ended mid thigh with black heels. Alice wore white shorts and a green tank top with green heels.

We all straightened our hair and done each other's make-up. When we looked in the mirror we looked hot. We headed down stairs where the boys where waiting playing video games once they saw us they dropped their controls and stared wide-eyed at us.

"You ready", Emmett asked not looking away from Rosalie. We nodded and headed outside. We took the jeep because it was big enough to fit all of us.

When Emmett turned into the parking lot for the mall Alice was literally bouncing in her seat. But when he parked the jeep she ran straight out heading towards the entrance with us trailing behind her.

You could say she was addicted to shopping ok maybe that's an understatement she's the worst shopaholic anybody could meet. We all walked in the store and split up into couples so i went with Edward, Rosalie went with Emmett and Jasper went with Alice.

I looked up at Edward and he was grinning like a fool. Well he will be grinning for now but when me and the girl bring our plan to order it would be the other way around. He pulled my hand and led me into a dark room. He turned on the lights and it was where all the cleaning equipment was.

"Edward what are we doing in here", i asked him.

"This", he replied and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me of the ground and my legs wrapped around his waist. He pushed me against the door and started nibbling and sucking on my neck causing me to moan. One of his hand travelled under my top and landed on top my breast.

Just than the door swang open causing us to look up and find one of the cleaners staring shocked at us and was kind of pissed. I hoped of Edward and we ran out of there once we were a safe distance away i looked up at Edward and we both cracked up laughing.

"Hey, what you guys laughing about", Emmett asked grinning.

"Nothing you would want to know about", I replied.

"Try me", he said.

"Me and Edward were making out in the cleaners supply closet and one of the cleaners caught us and you just should have seen his face", that made me and Edward start laughing again.

"Anyway Alice said to meet us in the food court", He grumbled. We walked up to the food court and found everyone one else sitting at one of the tables. I sat down with Edward beside me.

"Ok, I'm hungry what does everyone want", Emmett boomed.

"Fries with a milk shake", i said.

"Beef burger with fries and Coke". Edward said.

"Salad and any drink", Rosalie said.

"I'll have a chicken burger with fries and coke and Alice wants fries and a coke" Jasper said his and Alice's orders.

Emmett literally ran off to one of the fast food places. We started chatting about all kinds of things when Emmett got back trying to balance everything. He gave us our orders and i shook my head at the pile of food next to him. When we finished eating we sat there talking some more.

"Jasper we heard about your date with Alice", I said.

"Oh my god, you know what i realised where dating each other's bother", Rosalie squealed.

"Ok, that is freaky", i replied.

"Does that mean where all going to be like in laws if we get married', Alice asked.

"Wait hold up one second you guys are planning on marriage', Emmett asked.

"Like which girl doesn't", i said with a duh.

"Change of subject please retain from the marriage discussion till were older", Jasper said.

"I know lets continue shopping", i said giving Rosalie and Alice winks knowing the plan is in action.

The boys agreed and we walked around the store till we reached our destination Victoria Secrets. The guys stared wide-eyed at the shop and we dragged them in. Alice gave us the signal to slit up into couple form and we did.

I grabbed Edwards hand and headed to the lingerie section. I grabbed a dark blue thong and matching bra which was kind of see through and held it up.

"Edward babe what do you think", i asked him holding it up. He swallowed and nodded. I started getting different kinds of lingerie and took Edwards hand and led him to the change rooms and told him to sit on a chair which he did willing.

I went into the change room and changed into the blue one i showed him first and walked out, he wasn't paying attention just looking down on the ground. I cleared my throat and he slowly travelled his face up my body and gasped staring with his jaw to the ground.

"So want do you think", i asked him twirling around. When i turned back to face him he didn't reply. He dashed towards me and stared attacking me with kisses. He pushed me back into the change room and started sucking and nibbing on my neck.

I started unzipping his pants and tugged them down they fell to his ankles leaving him in a pair of black boxers. He pulled the tong down and it fell to the ground. I than tugged on his boxers and they too ended up on the ground.

He lifted me up and i wrapped my legs around his waist i could feel his erection throbbing. He brought his members to my entrance and trust into me. We moaned and he pushed me against the wall.

I brought my hands around his neck and took a fist full of his hair bringing him into a kiss. I bit down on his bottom lip and he groaned. He kept thrusting into me i could feel that i was close and with 3 more thrusts we both came moaning each other's names.

We stay there panting for a while and then put our clothes back one. I grabbed the lingerie and headed to the check out and i was met by a very smug Alice and Rose.

"When did he give up", Alice asked.

"The fist outfit", i smirked.

"Same, Emmett just dragged me back in the change room", i gagged and she giggled.

"That was the same with me and Jazz", Alice replied grinning.

"Perfect plan ever so far", Rose said.

"I can't wait for next weekend when we shop", Alice bounced.

"It shall be a good one", i winked and we cracked up laughing.

We heard throats clear from behind us and we turned around and was met by the boys.

"You tricked played us for sex", Jasper said shocked.

"I feel so used", Emmett agreed.

"What have you become', Edward asked.

We just laughed at their reactions and headed out the shop with our bags. They trailed behind us still trying to get over it. We than headed back to mine and Emmett's house and were we watched a movie.

**Please Review **


	18. Chapter 17

**Please don't hate me for this chapter **

Chapter Seventeen -One year later the break up

Its graduation day today and I'm so excited me, Alice, Edward and jasper are graduating. Rosalie and Emmett are in the Arizona state collage. Its seems like yesterday that we all just met and instantly became friends.

Speaking of yesterday was mine and Edwards's one year anniversary. He took me back to the meadow were we had our first date. He made it exactly like it. This is probably the longest that i have been in a relationship and i love it. We have a normal relationship we fight from time to time but about nothing important, it's nice to know that the person you love will always be there for you.

We are all the best o friends (Me, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Jasper) when we all started hanging out it was awkward at first but then we all became comfortable with each other. With sleep over's, girl night outs and hang out every day with each other.

Alice and Jasper will become a year dating in 2 days. I was happy that they found each other. Jasper was all depressed before he found Alice so she should be good for him.

Emmett and Rose's Anniversary was yesterday same day as mine and Edwards. I'm happy for Emmett finally finding love with someone who loves him back. My brother now is not so overprotective with me and Edward but he still says if Edward hurts me he will beat Edward up.

Here I' am with Rosalie and Alice getting ready for the party my parents are throwing for me. They are happy that i graduated and have changed since i started dating Edward. I could hear **just dace by lady gaga **blasting through the speakers.

We have finished getting ready and we all look so hot. We were all wearing dresses that went down mid thigh. Mine was blue, Roses was Red and Alice's was Black. I was wearing silver heels that are 4 inches, roses were black and they are 5 inches and Alice's were also silver and are 6 inches.

"Are we ready to make these boys drool or what", Rose asked.

"I say we do a little strut then start dancing together with the song that's starts playing", i suggested.

"I agree how funny is this going to be", Alice said giggling.

We all linked arms and headed down stairs we were swaying our hips room side to side and all the guys were gawking at us while the girls were shooting us daggers because there man is staring. The next song started playing and it was **Push it by the glee cast **we all cracked up and moved to the middle of the dance floor and started to grind to each other i was holding Rose's hips and she Alice's we swayed our hips together.

When the song was over we started cracking up and headed to wear Emmett and Jasper were standing mouth open staring at us shocked.

"Hey guys where is Edward", i asked. Jasper cleared his throat to answer.

"He went and got a drink a couple of minutes ago".

"So boys enjoy the show", Rosalie asked amused.

"Hell yeh", they shouted together.

We cracked up laughing and started talking about all the good times we had over the year and the times to come. It had been half an hour before Edward showed up and i was getting worried.

"Hey I'm going to go look for Edward", i said. They all nodded, i headed into the kitchen but there was no site o Edward anywhere, i looked around where there where people dancing but there was no site of him so i decided to look up stair, i headed towards my room and opened the door half way to find Edward on top of a blonde trusting into her.

"Can't you see were busy so leave", he shouted annoyed he didn't even look up to see it was me. I shut the door and ran down stairs tears down my cheeks. Why would he do this i thought he loved me is this some sort of sick joke. I bumped into someone and it was Emmett he looked at me worried.

"Bells what happen", he asked. All i could do was point to my room before i grabbed a bottle of jack and ran out the door walking down the street looking somewhere to drown my sorrows.

Em POV

What the hell happened Bella was out the door in a heartbeat. Rose was next to me confused.

"I'm going to check what happen up stair", i said to Rose.

"I'll come with you", she said grabbing her hand in mine.

We headed up to Bells room and heard moaning, i cracked open the door me and rose gasped at the sight before us Edward on top of a blonde bimbo.

"Did you not hear me before get out can't you see I'm with my girl", he said. Now it makes sense Bella walked in on them. I'm going to kill me. At that i lunged for him and knocked him to the ground.

"YOU FUCKING DICK HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER", i yelled at him while punching him into the ground.

"Rose go with Alice and find Bella and tell Jasper to come up", i instructed her she nodded and walked out the door dragging the slut out with her. Jasper soon came in and looked confused to why i was beating up Edward.

"Man what the fuck are you doing", he asked.

"Beating the shit out of this prick", i replied, holding Edward down.

"Why, you have to stop", he half shouted.

"Why I'll tell you why Bella goes and tries to find Eddie-boy over here and walk's in on him and a fucking slut shagging so she ran off to god knows where", i explained.

"Bella saw me", Edward asked.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NO ONE IS TALKING TO YOU", i yelled into his ear.

"YOU BASTURED HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO BELLA SHE LOVED YOU AND YOU SAY YOU LOVE HER AND DO THIS YOU MOTHER FUCKING PRICK", Jasper yelled and started punching him.

BPOV

I ended up at the beach sitting on the sand taking sips of the bottle of jack. I started sobbing for what Edward did i felt a pair of arms wrap around me and looking up to see rose and Alice. Alice had here arms around me and Rose kneeling down next to me.

"Why did he do that to me i thought he loved me", i sobbed.

"His a prick he doesn't know what he's lost", Rose said.

"Bella you'll be fine you have us and that's all that matters now", Alice comforted.

"Take me home please, i just want to go to bed", i sniffed. I walked with them to rose's Red BMW and hoped in the back. We got to my place about 15 minutes later.

I walked in to everyone went silent they all were whispering about something that happened. When i walked in i saw the last person i wanted to see Edward sitting on one of the couches with a bloody shirt and a bruise on his face. He looked up when he saw me and tears stared to flow down my cheek again.

"Bella please listen to me, i didn't mean or it to happen it just did", he pended for me to listen i froze did not mean to happen is he joking. The music stopped and everyone could hear what we were saying.

"Didn't mean for what you having sex with some slut or me walking in on it", i sneered everyone around the room gasped.

"But you don't understand she came onto me", he replied.

"FUCK YOU EDWARD SO SHE CAME ONT YOU BE A MAN AND STOP ANYTHING BEFORE IT HAPPENS OH BUT ITS TO LATE FOR THAT", i yelled.

"Bella please i love you just listen to me".

"LOVE ME, YOU LOVE ME YOU WOULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT IF YOU DID", i shot.

"I wasn't thinking", he said he reached out to touch me but i slapped him across the face and he looked pained.

"Don't ever touch me, look at me or even be in the same room as me i want you out of my life and if you did not relies it already were over".

"Please don't do this to me Bella", he pleaded.

"I didn't do anything you did this to yourself", i shot i looked around to see people glancing at us shocked, "Now everyone leave the party is over", i half yelled.

Everyone made their way to the door and left among them was Edward. The only people who stayed where Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice i needed them now. When everyone else was out the door i collapsed onto the ground sobbing. I felt someone life me up and it was Emmett with a pained expression he headed up stairs to me room.

**Again don't hate me.**

**Please review **


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen –leaving

"Emmett not that room not where he did what he did", i sobbed. He started saying soothing words like 'it's going to be ok', 'you don't need him' and stuff like that he carried me to his room and placed me on the bed i took a fist full of his shirt and clanged to him.

He sat on the bed next to me while i sobbed into his shirt the door opened and everyone else entered surrounding us. Someone sat beside me and it was Jasper. He was like a brother to me and he was there for me when James did the same thing but this is much worst then that time. I wrapped my arms around Jasper and he wrapped his around me.

"Jazz this is worst then before", i sobbed.

"I know darling, i know", i said.

"What am i going to do", i asked broken.

"I don't know darling", he signed. I collapsed in his arms and dozed off from the day i just had.

I woke up the next morning looking around the room finding Alice and Rosalie curled on the floor asleep. I went over to them and nudged their shoulders they woke up and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Guys i have decided something and need you to round up Jasper and Emmett then I'll tell you", i said calm, they're not going to like my decision but it's the only thing for me to forget what happened. Alice went downstairs and called them and they sat on in a circle waiting for me to say something.

"What did you want to tell us Bells", Emmett asked, i felt my eyes filling with tear knowing it's going to be hard to leave him after he just got back last year.

"I'm going to collage in Italy", i said they all gasped and looked at me wide eye.

"Ok", Emmett finally says.

"Really", i asked.

"If that's what you want to do then I'm happy for you if your happy", he replied.

"I'm going to miss you heaps Bella", Alice sobbed.

"I now Al same here", i hug her.

"I wish you didn't have to go", Rosalie says joining in on the hug, i just nod.

After we all composed ourselves i went into my room and started packing. I got 3 suitcases and put all my things i would need in there. It took 3 hours with Alice and Rosalie's help. When i was done i called up a travel agent and asked them for the latest flight and it was at 5:30 this afternoon i said i would take it.

I told everyone and they were shocked that i was leaving early and began saying there good byes. By the time they finish it is 5:00 and i start loading my luggage into Emmett's jeep. I took a look at the house and turn towards the drive way and find the last person i wanted to see Edward.

"Bella what are you doing", he asked me.

"I'm leaving Edward", i said icily.

"Please Bella you can't leave give me another chance", he begged.

"You have had you fair share of chances and if you don't mind me i have a flight to catch", i said getting into the jeep. Everyone was shooting daggers at Edward while they got into the jeep. Once at the airport i did everything i needed to and waited for my flight to be called.

"Flight K91 to Rome, Italy we are now boarding", the speaker said.

"Well that's me", i said.

"Bella I'm going to miss you so much", Alice said hugging me tightly.

"I know I'm going to miss you too", i said with a tear falling down my face. I let go of her and am brought into a warm fitting hug.

"Darlin please don't leave, you like a sister to me, you don't know how much it breaks my heart to see you go", Jasper says.

"Jazz you're like another brother to me, i just can't be here right now", i sob.

"Wait till i see that mother fucker again", Rosalie screeches.

"Forget about him Rose", i say hugging her tightly. Now was the hardest part saying good bye to my big brother. I turn to Emmett and he has tears going down his face, i feel guilty making him cry like this. I walk over to him and he picks me up into one of his bear hugs.

"Can't... breath", i chock out which he lets me go.

"Bella i just got you back", he sobs.

"I now Em it's hard for me too, please promise me that when i get back you'll still be the same caring brother you are now", i sob in his chest.

"Always", he whispers in my ear.

I let go of him and walk to my gate not looking back so i don't break down.

**Review, Review, Review **


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen –What everyone else is thinking

AlicePOV

I can't believe it my best friend just left because of my good for nothing brother. I can never look at him again. I stared sobbing into Jaspers arms.

JasperPOV

Bella felt she was like a sister to me. It broke me seeing her like that. It was worse than it had been with James much worse she actually left. Wait till i get my hands on that mother fucker.

RosaliePOV

I can't believe it that prick made her leave. For all the times i have known her i have never seen her so heart broken in my life.

EmmettPOV

My baby sister left this is the worst day of my life, i couldn't protect her from getting hurt like she did. EDWARD FUCKING WILL WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN WHEN I SEE HIM NEXT.

EdwardPOV

The love of my life left after i did the most stupidest thing in my life. Why did i have to be so stupid cheating on her. Now she will never forgive me and my sister won't even talk to me for what i have done. My life is nothing without her and i had to wreck it by doing something i promised myself i would never do again.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty – 4 years later

BPOV

It's been 4 years since i have been in Phoenix and now I'm back attending a photo shoot i have for Victoria Secrets. Yep you heard it I'm 22 years old and am the most famous model and actress around. I was dreading this day because i might run into him.

I told Alice and Rosalie i was coming back they were excited they promised not to tell Emmett and Jasper because i would be surprising them. I was driving the familiar street till i got to my parents house. They did not know i left till later that night when Emmett broke it down to them they where heartbroken. I got out of my car and saw my 2 best friends tears started to flow in my eyes as i saw them.

"Rose, Al", i cried, they turned around and gasped at me.

"Bella", they both squealed and ran up to me, i was brought into and embracing hug by them.

"I can't believe your actually here", Rosalie said whipping the tears away from her eyes.

"Jasper and Emmett will be so happy you back", Alice said.

"I know i can't wait to see them too", i replied.

I heard booming laughter from behind me and knew it would be only one person, Emmett. I turned around and looked at him he grew taller and was bigger. I noticed Jasper next to him he still had blonde curls and now a few inches taller and muscular. They saw me and stared wide eyed.

"Bella", they both breathed and i nodded. Then i was brought into a warm hug. I knew it was Jasper i wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged him closer to me.

"Darlin you here, i can't believe it", he cried.

"I'm not leaven this time", i smiled.

"Bells", i heard Emmett gasp still.

"Emmie bear, i missed you so much", i cried jumping into his open arms. He hugged me tightly to him and kissed my forehead. He set me to the ground and i looked at everyone one they all were grinning widely.

"Come on lets go inside mum and dad will be happy your back", Emmett suggested, i nodded. We walked together and i found my parents sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Charlie, Renee you'll never guest who's back", Jasper said grinning my parents head shot up and looked up at me shocked.

"Bells is that you", my father asked me and i nodded.

"Come here and give your mother a hug", my mum said, i went over to her and embraced her in a hug then my father.

"Bells you're not leaving this time", my dad says.

"I know i m not going to", i replied.

"Oh my god Bella what is that on your finger", Alice Squealed. Shit i hoped they would not notice that.

"Well that's what else i wanted to tell you, I'm getting married", i said, everyone gasps staring down at my left finger with a diamond ring on it.

"To who", Rosalie finally asked.

"Demetri Volturi", i replied.

"Like the famous actor Demetri Volturi", my mother asked me and i nodded.

"How did you guys meet", Alice asked.

"Well when i went to Italy i met him my second year there and we became good friends and he helped me get through everything, when we were done with collage we went our separate ways and so one day i got accepted for a Role in 27 dresses and he was the other lead actor and we got talking and we went on a few dates and now 1 year later he proposed", i explained to them.

"Can i please plan you wedding", Alice begged and i nodded, she squealed and hugged me.

"Rosalie would you be my bridesmaid", I asked her.

"Oh my god yes, i will not let you down", she squealed.

"Wait when will we be meeting him", Emmett asked.

"His arriving sometime today and please don't do the whole big brother thing", i asked.

"Fine, but if he is anything like Edward he has a thing coming to him", he said.

"Can we please not bring him up", i said looking down, i still have not got over what he did to me.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty-one – meeting Demetri

Knock, Knock, Knock

I went and opened the door and standing there was my handsome fiancé Demetri. I squealed and hugged him, he brought us into a passionate kiss, i wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me of the ground and spun me in circles. We broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes till someone behind us coughed. I forgot that that my parents, brother and friends were there and blushed.

"Sorry for that got a little carried away", i said smiling.

"You must be Bella's Family and Friends i heard so much about", Demetri said.

"Yes, I'm Alice this is Emmett Bella's brother, Renee Her mum, Charlie her father, Rosalie Emmett's girlfriend and Bella's best friend and Jasper My boyfriend and Bella's best friend or someone who is like a brother to her", Alice introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Demetri", he said taking one each of their hands and shaking it. After the introductions are done, i wrap my arm around Demetri's waist.

"Babe the apartment is ready down the street", He whispered in my ear.

"Oh my god i can't wait to see it", i squealed.

"Mmm did you tell them", he whispered.

"Yes, how did i end up with such a fiancé like you", i said putting my forehead with his.

"That's because i love you", he smiled.

"I love you too", i replied, pecking his lips. We start chatting with everyone till Alice drags me to my old room and wants to have a girl chat with her, me and Rosalie.

"Ok i have to ask before we start talking when's the wedding", she asked me.

"3 weeks to this date", i replied.

"Oh my god and you're telling me now", she screeched.

"I'm sure you can handle it", i replied.

"So tell us what happen when you really left", Rosalie asked, i signed.

"Ok but you can't tell Em or Jazz", i said and they both nod. "So when i got to Italy i was depressed and would not eat Drink or sleep. After a while i would start going out to parties and going back to my old self, one night i took some drug and got sent to hospital, where i met Demetri and he started helping me through everything of what happened, i got back to my normal self after i started spending more time with him and was happy i found someone that i could trust and love again", i explained.

"Bella why didn't you tell any of us that", Alice asked tears in her eyes.

"I didn't want to bother you so i lied and told you everything was going fine till they were", i replied.

"We are never letting you go through that again", Rosalie says.

"That's good cause i do not want to go through that again", i said.

"And why did you tell us you fiancé was such a hottie", Alice said in disbelief and i laughed that there were tears going down my face.

"Hey his mine, so back off", i replied fake glaring at her.

"Ok, ok", she said with a giggle.

We went back down stairs and walked over and sat beside Demetri. He pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head when i saw a flash of a camera, i looked up to see paparazzi at the window taking pictures. Just than Emmett got up and closed the blinds.

"Sorry about that", i apologised.

"It's ok honey it's not your fault", my mother assured me.

"Babe i was wondering if you wanted to go upstairs and see my old room", i said with a wink.

"Sure, why not", he replied. We told everyone that i was going to show Demetri my room and they agreed.


	23. Chapter 22

Twenty-two – interruptions

When we entered the room i shut the door and pushed him against it attacking his lips. He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me of the ground and i wrapped my legs around his waist. I started unbuttoning his top and threw it across the room.

His hand travelled behind my back and unzipped the dress i was wearing and we broke the kiss so he could lift it above my shoulders and take it of me. He groaned and i remembered i wasn't wearing a bra. I ran my hand over his muscular chest and stopped when i reached the top of his pants.

I slid down his body now standing up i started unzipping his pants when i was done , i tugged them down letting them fall to his ankles. He kicked them of and taking his shoes and socks of as i stepped out of my heels. I was left in a black thong and him in dark blue boxers.

Next thing i knew he lifted me up his shoulders and started walking towards my bed. He placed me across my bed and straddled my legs. He started nibbling and sucking on my neck.

"Demetri", i moaned. I travelled my hand down his chest to the top of the waistband of his boxers. I slid my hand in the and stroked his erection.

"Fuck, Bella", he groaned.

"Hey Bells, i was wondering if you", i was caught off guard when the door in my room slammed open and seeing my brother in the door way.

"OH MY GOD, MY EYES", he shouted covering his eyes. Demetri jumped of me and i grabbed the covers of the bed and wrapped them around me. Just then everyone, except my parents, walked in the room and saw Demetri on the bed in a pair of boxers and me covered in a thin bed sheet.

"Pay up", Jasper smirked to Alice and Rosalie which caused them to glare at him.

"Wait you had a bet", i asked confused.

"Well umm, you see B, the bet was when you said show him your room me and Rose thought you were going to talk about you history and stuff but Jasper thought you were going to have a quickie and it turns out he was right", Alice pouted.

"Too late for the quickie", i muttered glaring at Emmett which caused everyone to laugh except my brother of course. Just than my phone went off playing Barbie girl. I looked at Demetri and we both laughed.

"Alec", we both muttered i got my phone and answered it.

"Hey, babe", Alec's voice rang threw.

"Hey, yourself, so what's up", i asked.

"You have a photo shoot in an hour", he replied.

"Shit, well there goes mine and Demetri's plans for this afternoon", I pouted.

"YES, JANE OWES ME 50 BUCKS", he yelled in victory.

"Ok, what is with people and betting on my sex life", i grumbled.

"Oh, you know you and your big hunk of a man do it every chance you get", he said laughing.

"Hey back off, his mine", i replied.

"Oh well i have Felix, anyway see ya soon love ya bitch", he said.

"Love you too slut", i replied laughing and hung up.

"So what happen with our plans", Demetri whispered in my ear.

"I have a photo shoot in an hour which i have to get ready for", i pouted.

"Mmm, i could always come with you and we could have a little fun in your change room", he whispered seductively in my ear. Which caused a low moan to come out of my mouth thinking of all the things we could do in my change room.

"Mmm-hmm, that does sound good epically since we could lock the door and no one can bother us", i whispered in his ear which caused him to groan.

"I think I'm going to be sick", Emmett yelled making gagging noises, than i heard a smack which caused him to reply with an 'Ow', must have been Rose.

"Hey guys we have to go", i said to them.

"Will we see you tomorrow", Alice asked pouting.

"Sure why not, i have to shopping and Demetri and i still have to go and start planning the wedding", i replied and she looked like a kid on Christmas morning. They all existed the room and me and Demetri put our clothes back on and headed down stairs.


	24. Chapter 23

Twenty-three – photo shoot one

We said our goodbye's and headed outside and hopped into the already waiting limo. Once the doors were closed and the driver took off. I turned to Demetri and started kissing up and down his neck. I got up and straddled his waist and he got the remote for the limo and shut the place where the driver is so he could not see us.

He pulled me into a kiss and started sucking onto my bottom lip which caused me to moan. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grabbed a fist full of his light brown hair and brought him closer to me. I started to grinned on his lap causing wonderful friction between us.

I could fell his covered erection on my thigh. His hand travelled on my knee and made its way under my dress and was now on my inner thigh tracing circles on it. I could feel myself getting wet by his actions.

The limo stopped and i looked out the window to see that we were at the studio already.

"Will be continuing this, later", i whispered in Demetri's ear sliding of his lap.

The limo door opened and i was meet by paparazzi everywhere, i hopped out of the car and waited for Demetri to get out when he did he brought me into his chest and we walked into the studio trying to ignore the camera's flashing everywhere.

"Bella wow look at you it's been a while", i heard someone squeal, i looked up to meet a lady who was all fake, she had a fake tan and everything and beach blonde dyed hair what didn't come out write than i remembered where i have seen her before.

"Lauren is that you, you haven't changed a bit', i replied.

"Its been long, oh my god this must be your boyfriend", she said eyeing him, what a skank.

"I'm actually her fiancé, Demetri Volturi", Demetri said.

"Your getting married oh my god anyway i better be going", she squealed and walked off.

"Who was that, Hun", Demetri asked.

"Some slut from my high school years", i replied rolling my eyes.

We walked to the front desk and i got my schedule for today and i found out i only had 2 photo shoots one was for Victoria Secrets and the other was with a male model an add compagnie for selling lingering and boxers.

We than headed into my change room and found my outfits i would be wearing the first one was a black and red thong with a matching bra. There was a pair of 5 inch red heels next to them.

The second one was a pair of baby blue lace panties and matching bra with was slightly see through and there was 4 inch white heels next to them.

I turned around to see Demetri staring wide-eyed at them. I looked at my schedule and i had to wear the blue number first for my Victoria Secret shoot first. I stripped of my clothes and put on the outfit and heels.

When i finished i grabbed the white silk robe and headed to make-up with Demetri. I was in make-up for 15 minutes and then headed down to the studio. I placed my hand in Demetri's and walked in the door and there a bed in the middle of the room.

"Bella we need you to sit on the edge on the bed and look to where Demetri is standing", the photographer said.

I took the robe of and made my was to the bed and did as the photographer told me than looked at Demetri to see him smiling at me. There were a couple of flashes from the camera.

We kept going like that till we got all the shots we needed. Me and Demetri headed out of the room and we were back into my change room. He then pinned me up against the door.

"You do not know how much i wanted to ripe that little outfit of yours and have you screaming my name on that bed with everyone watching", he whispered seductively in my ear, which caused me to moan and the idea.

"You know my other shoot doesn't start in half an hour", i said.

Than i was lying at the back of the couch that was in the room with him kissing all over my body. I ripped his shirt open in a hurry to feel his body against mine. I took it off and unzipped his pants i slid them if with my heels. In the process i kicked my heels of.

Demetri took his shoes of and then began nibbling and sucking on my neck causing me to moan. I sat up a bit and he unclasped my bra slipping it of me. I ran my hands over his chest and than reached the waistband of his boxers.

I tugged them down him helping me in the process. He then slid my panties down i wrapped my legs around his waist and he brought his member's to my entrance thrusting into me. We both moaned at the contact.

He brought me into a kiss and kept trusting into me. I started kissing him down his jaw to the top of his collar bone and bit the sensitive spot there.

"Bella", he moaned.

"Demetri, faster", i moaned.

He started thrusting into me faster and i could feel i was close with 3 more thrusts we both came screaming each other's names. We stay there panting for a moment than get up and he starts putting on his clothes. I grab my next out fit for the shoot and put it on. I look in the mirror and it shows the top of my breast.


	25. Chapter 24

Twenty- four – photo shoot two/ past come back

Grabbing my robe, i take Demetri's hand and we head to make-up and it took the same amount of time as before. We head down to a different studio than the one i went to before. When we walked in it was set up as a work office.

"Bella the male model who will be working with you should be here any second", the photographer said. Just than the door's open and a man with brownish red hair walked in ok even if I'm engaged i can still think a guy is hot right. I felt Demetri stiffen.

"What wrong, Hun", i asked him, turning in his arms to face him.

"Nothing', he replied looking down at me.

"Just remember I'm with you ok", i assured him, he nodded and i leaned in and kissed him, his tongue slipped in my mouth and started exploring it, i moaned in his mouth. Then i heard a throat clear from behind me. We broke the kiss and looked up to see the photographer looking at us.

"Where ready for you", he said, i nodded and pecked Demetri one more time and headed to the office setting taking my robe on my way.

The male model who i was working of was now only in a pair of red boxers and i could see his muscular chest, i looked away from him back to the director.

"Ok Bella, i want you sitting on the desk you legs spread with Edward standing in between your legs", i hoped on the desk and spread my legs, wait did he say Edward please be a different Edward.

This Edward guy stood between my legs and placed his hands on the desk next to my legs. I was instructed to lean back so i did and basically my breasts where in the air. There was a flash and we moved onto the next position.

Basically i was lying across the desk with him on top of me straddling my waist, i was uncomfortable knowing Demetri was in the room and it wasn't him. The next position was him sitting on the chair and me in between his knees.

We continued like that and at the end i grabbed my robe and put it on. When i turned around i was met by Edward.

"It was nice working with you Bella, Edward Cullen", he said lifting his hand to shake mine, but i froze when he said his name. No it can't be tears began to fill my eyes and i did want any girl would do after seeing her ex, i slapped him across the face and stormed off.

When i got to my change room and let the tears fall, i wiped them away and changed back into my normal clothes the door opened as i was putting my dress on and Demetri stood there with pain in his eyes.

"Bella what happen, why have you been crying", he asked me hurt.

"That was Edward Cullen", i said flatly. He came over to me and brought me into a hug.

"When i see him, his going to fucking wish he was never born", Demetri spat.

"Come on let's get out of here", i said.

**Please Review **


	26. Chapter 25

Twenty-five – Clubbing

We walked out of my change room and continued walking through the hall.

"I was wondering for the wedding if you wanted to go cake shopping and all that tomorrow", i asked, i looked up at him and he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Yes we should, i can't wait for you to be Bella Volturi", He whispered the last part in my ear causing me to shiver.

"That does sound nice", i replied.

"Hey, Bella what happen back there", i heard someone ask from behind us; we turned around to see Edward walking up to us.

"Can we go", i asked Demetri and he nodded.

"You can't just slap someone without you knowing them", Edward sneered.

"I'm surprised that you don't recognize me", i shot pulling myself closer to Demetri's chest.

"What do you mean", he asked confused.

"My name is Bella swan, ring a bell", i asked and then looked at me shocked.

"Babe lets go", i said walking away with Demetri leaving a shocked Edward.

We walked out and headed back into the limo and drove away to the apartment Demetri bought us. Once we got there he handed me the keys and i opened the door, it was perfect.

There was a huge living room which had a flat screen TV, 3 black and white lounges, a coffee table and the kitchen was right next it. There 3 door's 2 were bedrooms and the other a bathroom. Both bedrooms had their own bathroom.

"Do you like it", Demetri whispered in my ear.

"Like it, i love it", i squealed in an Aww.

I walked into the first bedroom and it had a king sized bed in the middle with 2 bedside tables on either side. There was a huge closet to the side, a bookshelf filled with books and there was double doors leading to a balcony.

"Is this our room", i asked him.

"Mmm-Hmm", he replied kissing up and down my neck. Just than my phone rang blasting through fireflies by owl city. I looked at the caller Id and it was Alice.

"Hello", i answered while Demetri kept kissing up and down my neck.

"Bella, oh my god we all have to go to the new club tonight for celebrating you engagement", She squealed.

"Ok, ok give me say an hour to get ready", i replied.

"See you than", she hung up, i flipped my phone shut and turned to Demetri.

"Looks like where going clubbing", i sighed.

"What's the occasion", he asked.

"Alice wanted to celebrate our engagement", i replied getting up and walking to our wardrobe.

I started searching through the many clothes i have till i found something that was sexy and would blow everyone away. The outfit consisted of a bark blue halter top, black skinny black jeans added with blue and silver 5 inch heels that had small crystals on the straps of it.

I straightened my hair and let it fall lose onto my back, i applied mascara, black eyeliner and lip gloss, not wanting to over load on make-up. When finished i turned around and found Demetri wearing a white button up top and black jeans with Italian designed shoes, his hair was gelled up and he looked hot.

"You know it's rude to stare", he smirked, i blushed and looked down.

He put an arm around my waist and we walked down stair and climbed into the limo waiting for us at the door. Once in the limo i pulled myself closer to Demetri and wrapped my arms around his waist. He kissed the top of my head and squeezed my shoulders.

The limo stopped 20 minutes later and i stepped out of it and found lights flashing everywhere. Looks like i can't go somewhere without the press knowing, i thought. Demetri hopped out of the limo and we met Rose, Jasper, Alice and Emmett at the entrance of the club.

"Bella", i saw Alice squeal running over to me bring me into a hug and i hugged her back. We greeted everyone and walked into the club but we were stopped at the door saying that there where masks we had to wear to entre. Apparently they were having some theme going on.

I chose a mask that had one side blue and the other black with 3 blue feathers sticking out the corner it also had glitter all over it. Demetri wore a silver mask that had sparkles on the sides of it. Alice wore a green one with white feathers that where on the side. Emmett wore a plain black one saying he wanted to look like Zorro. Jasper chose a white one with black out lining it. Rose wore a red one with glitter all over it and red and black feathers on the sides

We entered the club and saw the whole place filled with people in masks. They were dancing around, laughing with friends and just having a good time.

We found a table and sat down ordering drinks. Once the drinks came i took a sip and it burned my throat at first but i got used to it. We started talking and laughing about things that have happened over the years and thing i have missed when i left or the things i got up to in that time.

After a few drinks i got up and grabbed Demetri to the dance floor and locked my arms around his neck and started grinding on him. He brought his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him. My crouch pressed against his and i could feel his erection.

We continued dancing and i could feel that i was getting a bit tipsy from drinking so much alcohol. I excused myself to go to the bathroom once in their i splashed water on my face. I walked out and bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry", i apologised.

Looking up i meet a pair of bright green eyes i looked at the figure and he was wearing a black button up top, black jeans and black shoes. With a plain gold mask and a bit of his hair draped across it.

"No it's my fault", he smiled the most beautiful crooked smile that made my breath quicken.

"How about a dance to make it up to you", he asked, i nodded not knowing what t say. He grabbed my hand and an electric current shock me. I shock it off and followed him.

**Please review **


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty-six – shocking discoveries

I woke up with the sun shining through the window i looked around and froze. This isn't mine and Demetri's apartment. Where the fuck am i, i thought. I sat and the bed sheet fell down my body, i looked down and gasped i was naked at some random apartment.

My head was throbbing, i knew i shouldn't of drank last night, i can't even remember what happen to get me here. Demetri must be freaking out. There was a sound of a shower in the bathroom and felt confused.

I looked around and spotted a mask on the bedside table. I picked it up and looked at it, it was gold plain mask.

_Flashback _

_Me dancing around with a guy with a gold mask, grinding myself on him. I pulled the guys hand and lead him out the club. Lights flashing we managed to jump into a cab and it drove away. I turned to the guy and placed my lips on his. He deepened the kiss and pulling onto his lap. _

_I started kissing down his jaw and stopped at his neck and began sucking and nibbling it. The cab stopped and he guy i was making out with handed the cab driver a 100 dollar bill and pulled me out of the cab. _

_We entered a hotel and he pulled me into one of the elevators there. I than began attacking his lips, he lifted me of the ground and i wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me passionately. _

_The elevator doors opened and he walked into the hall way kissing and sucking my neck making my moan. We reached a door and he unlocked it and pushed us in shutting the door behind him. I started unbuttoning his top. When i unbuttoned it i took it of him throwing it on the floor somewhere. _

_I ran my hands up his muscular chest, i lend in and placed a kiss on his lips than slid of him and stood up straight. I traced his mask and he traced mine. I took his of the same time he lifted mine. I looked up at him and we both gasped in surprise. _

"_Edward", i whispered shocked._

"_Bella", he said at the same time as me. _

_I didn't care at that moment and kissed him, it might have been the alcohol but his lips felt so right being on mine. He broke the kiss and took my halter top of me leaving my top half bare. Edward ran his hand down the side of me and when he reached my jeans he unzipped them tugging them down. _

_Now he only left me in a lace black thong. I started unbuttoning his jeans and tugged them down. He pulled us to the king sized bed and started kissing me while tracing circles on my thigh. _

_End of flashback_

"Oh my god", i whispered knowing what would have happened next. I had sex with my ex who I am suppose to hate and at the same time cheated on my soon to be husband. What the fuck is wrong with me, i thought.

The shower turned off and i froze. What am i suppose to say or do everything what happen last night was a mistake and what am I suppose to say to him.

The door opened and there he stood in a towel hanging down his torso slightly dripping wet with water. My eyes feel to the slight bit of hair that travelled down that lead to his...

I shook my head of the thought and looked at him to find him smirking at me; i blushed and looked away from him. I wrapped the bed sheet around me and stood up and looked around for my clothes i picked them up and turned around to the bathroom door, but i did not accept to find Edward standing right in front of me.

"Bella where are you going", he asked me eyebrow raised. I opened my mouth to say something but thank god my phone started ringing. It said Alice was calling me.

"Hello", i answered.

"Bella turn on the TV right know and tell me it's not true", she said in a rush panicking. I walked around to the TV and turned it on.

"Alice what is not true", i asked than looked back to the TV and froze as i listened.

"Breaking news world famous model and actress Bella Swan was seen leaving with model and composer Edward Cullen from a club late last night. There were pictures of them taken from there till they reached Mr. Cullen's hotel room where they were seen locking lips in a cab and the driver confirmed the whole story.

More updates about this story later today." 

"Bella, Bella are you still there", i heard Alice yelling from the phone. I cleared my throat for my answer.

"Alice i don't know what to tell you", i choked out as tears began to fill in my eyes.

"I can't talk right know", i said before hanging up.

I fell to the ground putting my face in my hands and letting the tears fall. All i wanted to do was forget about everything what happen last night and get on with my life with Demetri but the paparazzi would never let that happen, i don't even get how they knew it was us with the masks and everything.

I felt someone bring me closer to them i looked up and met Edward bight green eyes looking pained. He brought his hand up to my face and used his thumb to wipe my tears away. For some reason everything felt right but i knew it wasn't supposed to.

"Bella will get through this", he whispered than kissed the top of my head.

"I have to sort things out", i said getting up wiping the rest of my tears away.

"Will you be back", he asked getting up and stood next to me.

"I don't know if it will be right fo-", i was cut by him placing his lips on mine.

"I'll be here waiting all day if i have to, here take the spare key and come when ever", he said handing me a small golden key placing it in my hand. I looked up and met his eyes and nodded.

I got changed into my clothes and walked out the door, before i opened the door he grabbed my wrist and spun me around kissing me passionately on the lips.

"I'll be here', he whispered. I opened the door and walked into the elevator. Once it stopped on the bottom floor, i stepped out of it still dazzled by the kiss.

I reached the front door and opened it and there was paparazzi everywhere. Flashing camera's asking all sorts of questions. Like:

Are you and Mr. Cullen having an affair?

How do you feel about cheating on your fiancé?

How long have you been having an affair for?

Is it true that you slept with Mr. Cullen last night?

And it just went on and on once i was safely in a cab refusing to answer any questions. The cab dropped me of at my new apartment and i handed the driver a 100 dollar bill. Not caring about the change.

I rushed past the press outside and went into the apartment. I shut the door and heard moaning from mine and Demetri's bedroom, i went and opened the door and gasped at the sight before me. Demetri on top of Heidi Thomson one the world famous singers.

They heard me and looked up and jumped apart. Demetri looked shocked to see me and Heidi had a smirk on her face.

"Bella i can Explain", he said.

"I can't deal with this right know", i said walking out while grabbing my handbag that was near the door and my car keys to my black 911 turbo which i have not driven in ages. I ignored Demetri calling after me and went to the door leading to the garage.

**A/N I'm kind of rushing this story so it things between everyone in the story seem to be moving on real fast sorry. **

**Please Review **


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty-seven -

I hopped into my car and the garage doors opened and i sped down the street tears where streaming down my face. I didn't know where to go and then remembered the key in my pocket Edward gave. I thought about it and without knowing i reached the hotel building. Thank god the press left.

I grabbed my handbag and got out of my car locking it. I walked through the hotel and went in the elevator; thank god i remembered the number of his room. Once i reached his level, i walked to his door, stopping before i put the key through the handle.

I didn't know what to do weather to leave or just go in, i looked around the hall way when there was a flash of light, and I looked and saw a press member holding a camera in hand. I put the key in and unlocked the door and closing it shut.

That's when i felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist bringing me closer to them. I looked up and saw Edward looking at me with confusion.

"What happen, why are you crying", he asked me.

"I just saw Demetri having sex with Heidi Thomson the fucking bitch was grinning when i walked in the room, i don't even think he even knows about us, i feel so lost", i replied a tear falling down my face.

"Shh, Bella it's going to be ok", he a shored me. Pulling me closer to his bare chest and then kissed the top of my head. He was only wearing a pair of black boxers and wow did he look hot.

He pulled us to the bed and i stepped out of my shoes. We both lay down with my head on his shoulder and his arms around my waist. I placed my hand on his stomach and started tracing small circles. I felt him kiss the top of my head and i moved closer to him, if that was even possible. I turned my head and kissed the side of his neck.

"Edward, what are we doing", i asked sitting up, feeling that everything what we were doing was wrong and right at the same time, everything was just too confusing.

"I don't know, this just feels right", he gestured between the two of us and sitting up next to me.

"I know but a part of me thinks this is just a repeat of last time", i said turning to face him, when i let these words out of my mouth he had a pained expression on his face.

"Bella I-I don't even know how to being to tell you how much i could have not have done what i did, after you left i was broken i wanted to fix everything but no one would talk or tell me where you where", he explained.

"I don't get it, we were going well together, everything was working out and then you went and slept with some Bimbo", i said bringing all the memories back to me. A tear slowly fell down my face touching my lip i could taste the saltiness of it. I closed my eyes wanting to forget everything bad that happened in my life but i knew the pain would never go away.

"I know, everything was perfect than at that party all of a sudden i got handed some drink and dancing with someone and out of nowhere i was making out with i don't even know who, all i could come to terms was if it was you or not and i don't even want to think about the rest", he said angry and slammed his fist in the wall next to him.

More tears came as he said the scene out; i wiped them away and looked up at him seeing a tear fall down his face. I turned to faced him and put my hand to his face whipping he tear away. I didn't like seeing him like this. I caught his gaze and it was just me and him, everything that has happened between us in the past went away. He placed his hand on my cheek and i closed my eyes at his touch.

When i re-opened my eyes i found his lips a few inches from mine, i leaned forward and placed my lips softly to his. He moved closer to me pushing me back against the bed and started kissing my shoulder making his way back to my lips and kissing me passionately.

He moved his hand to the bottom of my shirt and moved his hand under it touching the bare skin of my stomach. I got back to reality of everything and pushed him of me, while i sat up. He looked confused as why i did so.

"We can't do this, not now; i have to figure things out and then we can see were this is going", i said gesturing between us. He nodded and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"So what do you want to do in the mean time", he asked just as i was about to answer there was a knock at the door.

Please Review

A/N I kind of rushing this story s i can finish it.


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N sorry it's been long since I have updated.**

Chapter Twenty Eight- decision

Edward got up and opened the door and then someone small barged right through. Once Edward closed the door Alice turned towards me looking like a ticked of pixie. She was about to say something when I cut her off.

"Please Al, save me the, what were you thinking speech for which I wasn't thinking", I said surprisingly calm.

"What about Demetri, you said you loved him, if you love someone you don't go around sleeping with you ex and for that matter, the ex who you cried over, who were depressed about and had to go to hospital because you started taking drugs", Alice yelled. The tear's filled in my eyes at the memories of everything.

"You know what Alice why don't you go ask what Demetri was doing when I got home this morning I'll tell you what you was fucking Heidi that's what", I yelled at her, she froze and looked at me shocked.

"But... what... this world is so messed up", she muttered frustrated. Running a hand through my hair I got up and started pacing back and forth across the room thinking I wrecked everything with Demetri by leaving the club last night with Edward.

"I can't be here, I have to go and fix things with Demetri", I said rushing walking over and getting my car keys, I was about to reach the door when someone grabbed my wrist turning me around and pinning me against the door.

"I let you walk out of my life once Bella, I'm not going to let you do it again", Edward hissed through his teeth. My eyes locked on his and I could see the truth behind his words.

"Edward what am I suppose to do, leave him and be with you, I can't do that, god why couldn't you have not slept with some fucking slut", I yelled frustrated, I gasped putting my hand to my mouth thinking of what I just said when I looked at him, he had a pained expression on his face.

"Edward I didn't mean how that came out", I quickly said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Yes you did", he yelled pulling away from me, storming of into the bathroom slamming the door shut. My eyes filled with tears seeing as how I hurt him not meaning to, sliding down the door I sat there with my head in my hands.

"Bella what's going on", Alice whispered kneeling beside me. I couldn't lie to her it was going to come out eventually.

"Alice I still love him even everything that has happened between us", I whispered.

"But what about Demetri" she asked.

"I don't know anymore, everything between us is great but what I feel with Edward is much stronger than what I feel with Demetri, my life is so messed up", I breathed out.

"I know what I'm going to ask you is difficult to answer but who do you see yourself with in 10 years time and what is it going to be like you happy or not", Alice suddenly asked, I took me by surprise and then my answer, I looked at Alice and slightly smiled at her before answering knowing the decision I have made.

"I see myself with Edward, everything would have worked out we would be happy and I could see myself with a family. My life would be filled with memories I would want to keep forever, like when we would take our children to school, from the happiness of seeing them grow up and always waking up next to the one I love", I could keep the smile of my face, looking up away from Alice to the bathroom I gasped seeing Edward standing there opened mouthed, knowing he heard everything but I didn't care anymore he deserved to know how I felt.

"I'll leave, looks like I have a wedding to cancel", Alice said looking at me if she's right and I nodded getting up away from the door and letting her leave, once she left I turned back to Edward waiting for him to say something.

**A/N ok it will be awhile before I update again because my computer is getting fixed, sorry. **

**Please review **


End file.
